


Recognize

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gift, Gift Fic, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, StokeShipping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: An accident that has leads Lucas into a path of recognizing or finding love for the older man, is what this fiction is about! [Has no relations to the previous fiction’s series]. More about Volkner and Lucas’s start of romance fiction, full with fluffs, romance, and a bonus part at the end of the chapter! (more like the real reason as to why the whole story had even happened in the first place!) [Stokeshipping -- Volkner/Lucas] [R18]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pajama_cats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/gifts).



> Hello there! This Fiction is actually made for my furendo, PajamaCats’s birthday up in March! I know it should have been posted earlier, but since I’ve never expect this fiction had turned to be having more than three initial chapters, so I postponed it, completed it out and… here we go! ;D
> 
> Special Thanks to Cats who had given me inspirations to write fluffs, romances and all for the long month, and happy birthday! I hope you’re enjoying this very fiction I’ve made especially for you, dear friend, and… wish you all the best! <3 
> 
> And so, what are you waiting for, hmm? The summary has awaits you, waiting for you to read this long chapters ahead, and… just scroll down, okay? Read and enjoy this shipping! ;D [Stokeshipping – Volkner/Lucas]

It was spring, just a day straight after Winter had subsided and leaving the whole Twinleaf Town freezing from and having trees still looking so white in color, decorating it like it had just been Christmas yesterday from the weather we were having last night _–mostly from the blown air mixed with snows that had been brought down from the top of Sinnoh’s famous Mount Coronet–_ and how my house was actually no different in situation, snows piling up heavily on the front porch, as I saw it. It was truly different in sight, compared to the usual day where the Spring Season came and greeted us without leaving any single waste or remaining from the snows.

It just meant last night, the weather was turning up to the worst state _–from the snowstorm–_ that I had to woke myself up from time to time to the stilling chillness in my room, seeming not going to leave any time soon, even until I was truly wide awake and didn’t want to sleep anymore, at the same time.

_I hoped that I could leave and stay on the Villa, burning down the branches on the fireplace that had been installed on the inside recently, the one I’ve recently bought from the broker, though._

Scratching the back of my head softly, I was then yawning as I made my way downstairs from my room, reaching up the sink and washed my face thoroughly, splashing here and there before turning to look up at the mirror, grimacing when I saw my face was turning like someone I didn’t even know or recognize _–a total wreck, in a honest way putting of the description–_ given because I was not having enough sleep. I patted my cheeks softly at times, making sure I was wide awake and looking quite fitting to continue the day with what I’ve possibly already scheduled for the rest of the time I had.

_Yes, it is true that I haven’t been having any good rest for these past few weeks, too, aside from the last night’s hellish weather. As I had finished my entire journey to even reach the Pokemon League, making a name of the recent Champion from Sinnoh, emerging as Lucas from Twinleaf Town, I had then getting myself into some other assignments. I had Professor Rowan’s research papers piled up after I gained my Title and filling my Pokedex up, marking its completion and going to continue it up until the latest National Dex one; which had supposedly over seven hundred kinds of Pokemons._

_I had sorted out most of the papers though, only finding small errors, problem to be encountered during checking what had been written with, and had to be out for more than three times to check If what was said on the paper was even true, and correcting it up already._

Sighing, I was then started to reach up the dining table, which had a blue box of lunch filled with foods already placed on the surface, with a note that was stuck on the side, written with a neat and intentional purpose of being there. I then took the sticky note to and angled it within my eye range’s side, noticing the words as it said,

_‘I’m out for the whole day, Lucas! Feel free to leave the house or taking a day off or even a week after what you’ve done with your papers. I had contacted Professor Rowan for a day off for you for the day, but if you’d like to continue with what you’ve been doing, it isn’t a problem! But you deserve a good rest and a holiday, dear, so take your time and enjoy your travels! Sincerely, Mom.’_

Smiling at the sight _–of how I had granted a day break–_ and the good intentions coming from what Mom had written, I was then starting to rush myself upstairs and to the second floor, taking my bag that had been laid out on the floor, untouched, and putting on my jacket already, along with my scarfs and my partners.

_It was just a week and yet I already felt quite rusty, my partners not trained and all worrying about my lack of practicing…_

I was then looking out through the window that had just right on my side, checking out the weather for a second, before deciding it was a good time, good weather that would be more than enough to grant me to go outside, making me smiling at. I then took a glance on my study desk, grimacing at the sight of the still unmoving paper that had been set there for few days, untouched.

_Although I still had my papers left to be done, too… Well, at least, the papers were reduced to three more papers to go, making me felt slightly at ease, compared to the hundred that I’d been working out at first, as the distribution of the Pokemon that was assigned on each paper had eventually travelled to one place to another. And as Mom said I deserved a good rest… well, I did, in my opinion._

Putting on my hat last, I was then reaching up the mirror that had been hung perfectly beside my cupboard, making a wide smile as I put thumbs up pose, grinning on my own reflections.

“I’m ready to go.”

。O。・「デンジ・コウキ」・。O。

Once I’ve walked out from the house, locking the door and putting the key on the inside of my house’s front mail can, I was then starting to get quite surprised at the sight. I didn’t know what had just happened in the last minute before I left as I checked on the window, but the snows that had been piling up in front of my house’s front porch had apparently disappeared. I was then glancing around, trying to see if there was anyone else who had supposedly clean the snows from, but ended up with the idea that it was Mom, since she went out for the day; or so had it written on the sticky note.

Sighing, I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head slowly as I walked forward then, sighing as I was feeling thankful that the streets were apparently cleaned from the snows as well.

_Maybe it was Mom’s Pokemon who did this, well, anyway, it helped out, since I was going to take a break from my papers, for a day._

I didn’t know when or what had happened for the recent days of the Villa that I had just bought, so I thought I was going to take a fast visit to see if there was anything happening. Since I usually had visitors coming mostly in the evening and morning time, so checking it out wouldn’t hurt. Not only that, I had a bet though, that everyone in Sinnoh, especially when it came to Winter Season, had mostly moving themselves to the Resort Area, or Survival Area around, for the warm climate; since it was a part of the Hoenn Region, after all, with only consisting two weathers of rain and sunny.

I was then pulling out a red sphere out from my jeans’ pocket, enlarging the small sphere in one push, releasing the Pokemon I’ve had needed the help from, in a red bright light that had dispersed into white sparkles to the air as the second passed by. As I saw the Pokemon had actually shown itself, and having those familiar furs, one that could took me to the place where I’d planned all along, the Staraptor had actually yawned. The Pokemon was then waving its large wings proudly, until it felt the sudden chilling coming from the area, was when it ducked its head slightly, body started to tremble under.

I laughed then, asking the Bird Pokemon to help me fly through the place and to the Villa, if it could endure the weather, which was comply to almost immediately with a strong nod, a smile as I took a seat on its back, and off we were with second heavy flaps of wings and to the sky above, fighting against the harsh wind with a Defog from time to time as I ducked my head, eyes squinting on the smaller sights of houses in the distance, hand grabbing my hat tightly. As we pushed through the persistent wind, I noticed that half of the Sinnoh Region was actually covered with the mists in most parts as we flew _–most probably the remaining of yesterday’s harsh snowstorm–_ and thick black clouds forming on the route where we were actually heading to.

I sighed at the sight, and furrowed both of my eyebrows as I noticed that the black clouds would only mean bad things to happen if we were about to went through it; as there would be storm ahead.

_This is probably going to be the most long ride I would ever had, since the weather seemed to be not so supporting like what I’ve in thought… Oh well. I guess just observing from a Town’s situation of the current weather wouldn’t be enough to prejudice the other Town’s or City’s current condition. I guess, if things wouldn’t work, if we couldn’t pass the bad weather, then stopping by a nearby city would be of the best._

Or that was how I had decided at the last second, before the harsh snows had started to suddenly attack the Staraptor and me at the same time _–coming from the Northern side–_ making us having to stop, landing at the City nearby, without even having the slightest hint of direction as we just went down from the hails.

。O。・「デンジ・コウキ」・。O。

Once the two of us _–almost–_ fell ungraciously from the sky due to the sudden, and unpredictable hails and how Staraptor’s Type was actually weak from the Ice Types _–since it was Flying Type–_ the Bird couldn’t hung around or stay balanced in the air as it had then went down, and falling like some stone once it had been hit with a strong snow; which looked like a Blizzard to me. I had screamed myself as we had then immediately swopped down fast, feeling the sudden gravitation had took toll of our bodies, and landed ourselves blunt, with buttocks first on the road under, which had been luckily, piled up a little upon the heavy, soft snow, making my hips feeling slightly less hurting from.

_Although, it still hurt, especially the bottom part…_

Feeling how it was truly embarrassing and hurt at the same time, I knew by the time, that proceeding to visit the Resort Area by force, going through the bad weather would only meant suicide, sending me and Staraptor early to our graves. I was then, pushing myself slightly from the hard surface, trying my best to gather the remaining strength as I saw my bird partner had… been out cold. I made a gape upon the sight, before eventually running myself to reach Staraptor, patting the bird’s head for a moment _–checking if it was still had energies left–_ and be totally worried once I saw the bird was unmoving.

_Crap. I never knew that the weather would be so bad that it would made Staraptor fainted from._

I was then immediately shoving my hand to the inside of my jeans’ pocket, taking out the red sphere to return Staraptor, praising it a _‘good job’_ before shoving it back to the inside of my jeans’. I exhaled long then, scrunching my eyes shut as I suddenly felt I was in a bad, bad situation.

_Now that I had made Staraptor fainted and couldn’t use Fly, and not knowing where I had just landed myself off from… just where should I go?_

I knew Staraptor could actually use a Hidden Machine of Fly outside of battle, but seeing at how it couldn’t even open its eyes and the state it was in, I just couldn’t bring to force the Pokemon be up and suffering with. Not only that, I had apparently only brought Staraptor as the only Flying Pokemon in my teams.

_Damn… this is a pretty difficult situation to be had of, when I was expecting today would turn to be a good day for a day off, too._

I was then reminded of the Revives that I should apparently brought with me as usual, but reminded of something else when I tried to search the inside of my bag frantically, only to be grimacing evenly when I didn’t see any Revives around; as it was zeroed in number. I then slapped my forehead as I scrunched my eyes shut, from being reminded of the recent events: since I had apparently had used all of my handful of Revives from the last time I went to finish my assignments for Professor Rowan at the routes ahead, by using weaker Pokemon to adapt with the environment and how I had to revive the fainted Pokemon over and over, to even forgetting that I had used it all up in supplies in the end; and forgetting to restock it.

Not only that though, I thought that today, of all days, I wouldn’t even encounter any problems like how I was, usually. Even I had never even thought my Staraptor would eventually be fainted from the single blow of snows! I just had never expected things would eventually turn this way, by all means. First, I thought the weathers were just going fine from, good weather as it didn’t even snow anymore, ever since I left the Twinleaf Town. Second, now, of all times, I just had lost my Staraptor, out cold from the sudden strong hail and couldn’t bear myself to go flying or even reaching the Resort Area, unless I had another Flying Pokemon to go. And last… No revives left and… not knowing where I was.

_By this events though, I learnt of one important thing to be noted, possibly better for any of the Trainers that had just been travelling out there, without proper supplies : that one shouldn’t underestimate or looking down on any kind of situations, since everything could just happen –the unpredictable– just like what happened to me, now, of all times._

I knew I was in a troublesome situation at the time, so I was frantically looked up from my bag, eyes finding to be glued to everywhere, observing around the place of where I had just landed myself from, taking note of the place and recalling if I were on the inside of the City or Town that had possibly been visited by me before. As I had my eyes observing the area, making me immobilized or bewildered at the unfamiliar sight _–because half of the streets were apparently buried in the piles of snow, so I was totally confused from–_ I knew I should search for a Pokemon Center nearby, if there were any.

_But where was I, like… precisely?_

I then putted my bag down on my back, returning it to its usual state as I started to walk down the streets that I had been walking to, making scrunching sounds as I walked on the snows, noticing the pavement had seemed… to be overly familiar, almost the same with the place that I had last stepped into, just right before I reached the Pokemon League. I furrowed my eyebrows then as I tried to recall the place _–trying my hardest to recall the name of the City–_ only to be gasping once I had bumped myself into something hard, making me bounced back for few steps due to not particularly looking, or even noticing whatever was at the front as I was immersed with my own thoughts at the time.

“Ouch!” I yelped as I then rubbed my nose, turned to look up as I glared my eyes out, until I eventually widened my pupil _–from being surprised–_ as I saw someone that I had once acquainted, or more like being friends with, was actually standing in front of me with his expression turned to be surprised as well, replacing its usual stoicness.

The pair of ocean blue orbs that was truly out of the atmosphere, was apparently glimmering under the snow that had started to fall from the sky, too at the same second.

“Lucas.” The man had said then, breathy and low sound was heard and quite echoing to my ears, breaths looking truly visible under the cold weather, letting me merely staring onto the older man’s face as he called my name.

_Volkner._

“Volkner.” I said then, eyes not blinking from the surprise that had seemed to be not leaving my body any time soon, and absorbing itself inward evenly, especially when I saw Volkner had furrowed his brows deeply upon seeing me.

“What are you doing here? I knew that you tend to like having your journeys around the Sinnoh parts, but… don’t you know the weather here had apparently took for the worst ever since last night? I do think the TV forecasts had mentioned this over and over.” Volkner asked with his head tilting to one side, looking so concerned and confused at the same time, possibly about me appearing out of nowhere.

I was then shaking my head slightly, cocked one of my eyebrows high as I turned my head to look at one side after, suddenly found a building with red rooftops, having a Pokeball sign over, the one and only building I had been searching for ever since; the Pokemon Center.  I beamed at the sight then, feeling slightly happy that I could never thought that I had actually arrived in Sunnyshore and quite lucky to find the Pokemon Center, just because I had bumped myself to Volkner.

It was kind of pitiful in excuse to be given of, especially the Volkner’s part, but I am in dire need to restore the health of my Staraptor and had to reach the Resort Area in one piece, if possible.

I then turned my head up to look at Volkner again, smiling sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head.

“Sorry, I didn’t know that the weather here could turn up to be… worst, as you said. And actually… I didn’t even watch the TV this morning. I just made my way out from Twinleaf Town and was about to go to the Resort Area for checking the Villa up there, but things happened, you see.” I shrugged both of my shoulders then, eyes rolled from the just occurring events.

Volkner had then hummed, hands started to shove themselves to the inside of his pocket as he slouched his shoulders down, looking like how he always was, and _always_ be his signature, of the Sinnoh’s last Gym Leader’s trademark, from the Sunnyshore City.

“Hmm. And that _‘things’_ would be…?”

I grimaced when Volkner asked the thing that I would pretty much skip _–if I could–_ and hide from, but couldn’t contain myself not to laugh awkwardly when he had pointed it out, quite sharp with details; like some Luxray with its sharp eyes and fangs.

“My Staraptor got fainted from the blow of the Hails up, and we… fell down straight, right here, in this city, without my unbeknownst. I didn’t even know where we were landing and off to, that I did.” I said again with a small smile, managing to elicit a surprised gasp from the older man, who had apparently stood himself straight.

“Wait, you… _what?_ ” Volkner asked with a low tone, eyes looking so piercingly blue as it locked with my own grey ones.

I tilted my head slightly at the question, barely registering what Volkner had just questioned, as I answered him quite casually, but hearts still having the urge to reach the Pokemon Center as soon as possible.

“I fell, from the sky.” I pointed my index finger up, letting the older man followed where I’ve pointed for a splitting second, before returning with a bewildered look.

He, Volkner, though, had suddenly walked to my side as he patted the side of waist from time to time, eyes still not leaving me as he knitted his eyebrows evenly, looking so strangely, worried, somehow.

“You—I just wonder how can you still smile when you’d just fallen from the sky! You did know the weather is just as worse as it is, and now… _Haa_. Anyway, I know you’re reckless by this, and I am kind of glad that you are still here, intact, but are you hurt, somewhere?” Volkner asked, blue eyes boring itself to my own as it looked like it was worried, at the same time trying to perceive my mind, trying to seek the truth and honesty from.

“I, uh, Volkner, I am fine. Look, I am alright, but my Staraptor isn’t.” I said then, surprised when Volkner had suddenly planted both of his hands on my shoulder, letting me felt like I was even smaller than his body height, especially when his eyes were narrowed down dangerously.

Volkner was, at first, inhaling a deep breath as he closed his eyes, before opening it up as he thrown an icy glare to me.

“I know you are placing your partner first and be caring over your own situation. But, here, first, let the rule speaks. In this Sunnyshore City, no one gets hurt or being reckless from! As I set the rule of safety and health beyond everything else, I just knew I had to mention this one day to every single person who had reached this city. And don’t even mention crimes, I am going to justify that. No matter what kind of excuses you’re giving me, Lucas, you’re still at fault!”

“But I—“

“—I know, I _understand_ ; you don’t need to tell me about the weather and about your Pokemon’s status as I knew everything, just from a single glance and explanation. Still, made sure to remember the rules for the next time you came here. Do it twice and you’ll get your penalty. _Or punishment_ , if I see fit.” Volkner had said then, before letting my shoulders go, eyes started to dart on the Pokemon Center that was just few turns away, and how I realized I had to cross the solar powered bridge first by going up and crossing the road ahead.

“I am just glad that you’re actually alright. No one really had survived truly if they were ever fell from the sky without parachutes, you know.” Volkner mumbled under his breath then, blue eyes glancing down on me as he seemed to be accusing me of something else together; like he had accuse me of being super powered or having stamina and such.

It was until Volkner spoke in a low, dangerous tone earlier was when I realized that he was actually getting worried sick about me, and be angered with, although it sounded so, so scary to the point it was like he was going to execute me to death; especially the part of the rules that he had mentioned. I just made a nod, eyes averted down to the snows as I played with it, using my shoes to scrape the hard surface from time to time, before yelping as I suddenly felt my wrist were being tugged with a strong grip of fingers, suddenly feeling my legs walking off according to the older man’s long strides, possibly going to the direction of the Pokemon Center.

“Volkner?” I asked the older man while we had our walk ahead, only to gain a reaction as Volkner cocked his head to the direction of the Pokemon Center; like what I’ve just in thought.

I didn’t question anymore of Volkner’s actions then, merely nodding and walking behind the taller older man as the silence started to decorate our conversations, listening to the small wisps of the wind and enjoying the soft landing of snows from the sky, falling softly like it was just cherry blossom season out, replacing the pink petals with whiteness. I was then, starting to observe Volkner, who had seemingly looking the same as always, walking with his back straightened, eyes looking straight to our destination, without batting an eyelashes.

Not only that, though, I noticed that Volkner had apparently wearing the same Gym Cloth he had usually used, rich black shirt on the inside that had revealed his toned body underneath, black jeans and shoes that he usually preferred. Volkner had used so little clothing as he walked in the middle of this harsh snow. His blond locks of hair was blown and moved softly as the wind started to found our way then, making Volkner looked like one dashing fellow evenly; as he was already one dashing man in my opinion, especially when we had just first met from.

And at the time, I suddenly had the initiate to ask Volkner if he was feeling slightly cold with that so little outfit and going to lend him my scarf to, if he was, only to be startled once Volkner stopped his tracks entirely, letting me stopping dead in my tracks, as well, out of a chain reaction.

Volkner then turned his head slowly to look at me, expression flattened before a smirk started to find its way on the side of his lips, blue eyes looking so dazzling even under the cold, quite misty weather.

“Oh? I thought that you would be the one who needed it the most, Lucas. Especially after your free fall from the sky, as I do think it was better if you would be best taking good care of yourself. Thank you for the kind thoughts for me, but… if you’re really insisting, then.” Volkner had then take two steps backwards, a hand on my wrist had been let go and moved to… my shoulder, instead, pulling my body closer to his chest.

I was about to question Volkner when he had casually put the hand down _–like it was a buddy habits–_ on my shoulders, only to be stopped when I felt a finger stopped on my lips, suddenly making my face getting redder than ever; from the sudden close, warm touch. Volkner had his smirk still on though.

“ _Shh_. I know you might be uncomfortable with what I am currently doing, but… now that I think of it. I didn’t expect the cold weather would even affect me to even doing this to you. Your body is so warm, though, Lucas, that it started to emanate the warmth to even reach my side. And now you’re right on the inside of my arm, I felt all much better.” Volkner said in a low, whispering and soft tone then, only to get myself flustered from the sudden strange, yet alluring new side of Volkner that I had just recently discovered.

I didn’t know since when it was exactly, but I noticed this kind of strange habit of his had just started to show up, developing when we had recently becoming friends after the intense double battles we’ve had on the Battle Area. I had suddenly get myself acquainted with Volkner right after the meeting, having calls at times _–to hang out, although most of it were declined due to my assignments ever since–_ before spotting him in the Battleground as I had took a break, apparently a frequent customer there, as I’ve learnt the fact from Flint, who had never stopped himself talking about Volkner’s habits and all. Although, the last time I visited the Battleground was about months ago, so I didn’t know if Volkner had still frequented himself there.

_But judging from how his looks and his demeanor, he still frequented there. After all, Volkner always thirsted himself over strong and intense battle, so… showing up there as he had his foods and drinks, well, who can stop him?_

I averted my eyes from the older man as he pulled his finger away slowly then, only to heard a snicker coming from Volkner again as I pouted, eyebrows furrowed down.

_Not only that, I noticed that Volkner had apparently took a liking of making me flustered, flushed, or seeing my so out of the Regions’ reactions whenever we had met. Especially on the Battleground the last time, once Flint had gotten teased Volkner, Volkner would eventually change his direction of conversation to tease me, like endlessly. And that would only stop until I actually huffed and had my face turned into truly beet red Tamato Berry and up I was from the seat and flying myself to somewhere. Although, I didn’t know why… and what was the reason behind it: his very strange habit._

Volkner had then, though, started to walk along with me in his hand, and to the Pokemon Center ahead, which only took for few more walks on the go. The silence had then returning, decorating the time we’d spend with _–like some close buddies–_ as we walked ahead, hearing a small huff and breaths coming from my side, feeling the temperatures were rising from Volkner’s hand, and how Volkner’s eyes had steal glances to my face from time to time, but heeding it of no problem as I stayed myself coolly, eyes still on the road _–although whenever Volkner stole glances, it was truly obvious and it felt like my skin was having a hole from being drilled, as I stole glances to his face as well in return, hoping that he would stop doing that, only to get the opposites–_ while noticing the snow had fallen quite hard then, marking it the end of my destination for the day, and had to shelter myself somewhere; or died from the sheer cold.

_I guessed I had to postpone my journey to the Resort Area… and find myself to have a lodge somewhere for the night. I knew the morning as now wouldn’t be much better or in friendlier term if I was supposedly going out to check out the roads as well, so… checking out if there were any rooms from now would be much, much better. I could even lounge myself around if the snows had took the worst of, as I wanted to enjoy the break I’ve had been given, giving a good care of the precious time I was given._

_I just hope there would be a room to rest for the night in the Pokemon Center, though..._

_Especially in this cold and biting weather._

。O。・「デンジ・コウキ」・。O。

 “What? The Pokemon Center’s rooms are full?!” I shouted loudly at Nurse Joy then, right after I shoved the Pokeball that had just been recovered, just out from the healing machines.

Luckily, though, there weren’t any people around at the time, so no one had to actually watch my shouting and my bursting frustrations, except Volkner; who had leisurely took a seat near the window of the building, reading some magazines there with his eyes fixated on the glossy papers. Nurse Joy had then bowed apologetically, making me grimaced at another unluckiness I had just realized, and encountered for the day. I bit my lower lip then, eyes immediately found itself downwards as I felt myself getting down from the worse situation.

Not having a place to lodge in Sunnyshore would be… a disaster. I knew my Staraptor was back and sound, but the weather _–becoming hail–_ on the outside had just turned to be the worst, so… it is a big _no_. I didn’t want to hurt my Pokemon anymore, after such an incident, too.

_Getting myself lucky and then unlucky again, just what is happening? Did Giratina cursed me for this? For taking the Pokemon out from the Distortion World and made it angered…?_

Although as my trains of thoughts were then going farther and farther, starting to take toll of my mind as I mulled my situation from the very morning I set myself out in a hope of a day off, or a break, deserving a good rest from my assignments, but ended up in disasters _–at least that was how it seen–_ for the afternoon as I gotten myself stuck in the Sunnyshore City _–due to the bad weather–_ for the rest of the day, and not even getting the chance to visit the Resort Area, a sudden low and gentle voice coming to reach up my back had suddenly took my attention away, snapping my mind up.

“Lucas. You don’t have to be so down, you know?”

Volkner had then reached my side, a hand started to found its way on my shoulder again, patting at it softly, soothing and calming me down slightly, as he had his grin on.

“I _don’t_ …? But I do have a situation here, and I had to at least find a lodging or—“

“— _Calm down_.” Volkner interrupted then, eyes rolled as he shook his head softly, blond shiny bangs started to move according the shook, letting the strands looking so bright and soft under the lighting, as the hand on my shoulder tightened, massaging it tenderly.

I shut my lips then, eyes drawled back as I set it down on the Pokemon Center’s flooring, finding the marble tiles shining and so not supporting my dampened and sour mood at the time. I didn’t know what or how to calm myself down, but looking at how Volkner had suddenly came up right after he just take a seat leisurely to reach up my side, with a hand that was still on my shoulder, I just knew the man had probably _ideas_ for my problem.

_A key… or an answer to unsolved problem._

I then returned to face Volkner fully, grey orbs trembled slightly when it got locked with a pair of blue calm ocean orbs, looking amused and fascinated with my reaction at the time. It was, perhaps, a coincidence, a trick of light, but I saw Volkner’s eyes gleamed under the light for a splitting second, before revealing and returning to its usual color, warmth just not long after. Not only that, what had Volkner said next too, had seemed to be answering my endless thoughts, worrying and whatnot; and how he looked exactly like a representative of the good Arceus itself, giving solutions to every problems that had never ceased from the world.

“I do have an opinion, which you may take as a good idea, or perhaps: a solution to your problem; or so had I heard your conversation with Nurse Joy. Since the Pokemon Center rooms were full, why don’t you just take a lodge on my place instead? Since I had my Gyms rebuilt at the top flooring recently, I do have a room for you to use, if you’d like the sound of it.” Volkner said, a smirk had suddenly replacing his grin, either it was of his own amusement at the words he’d given, or simply expressing it as a brilliant idea coming up, and how that was unthinkable of me.

I didn’t know what came over me at the time _–as I needed the lodge so much, mostly from the frustration that I had built on the inside, also from the unluckiness I had suffered from–_ that I ended up nodding immediately, even though I noticed that Volkner had possibly planned something on his head, to even let me in easily as he gave me that _‘solution’_. It seemed to be nice in a way, but one couldn’t be truly trusting as there usually something that you had to give to the others in order it would work out; or so had the worlds set the rule recently on.

Although, for Volkner’s case… I simply thought that he wouldn’t do things that were out of the world, out of the order of our friendly term, like what had Galactic had done in the past, making troubles; and of world domination. And I always knew the older man had never or even thinking of harming me even once; it was the total opposite, instead.

_I mean, who would just let one lodge without fees included? I knew Pokemon Center didn’t charge any fees, but that wasn’t always applying to everyone out there, at least not every single person had the same… thoughts of. They did all have kindness, but things were not always applying the same. There would be at least a payment, a deed, or something that would be involving what you could at least call a trade from._

_And in this case… I would possibly say, Volkner inviting me to lodge in simply out of his own amusement. Or that was how I seen it, judging from his character and his recent developed habits; like how had taken a liking of teasing me._

Happily, and cheerfully in a mood, Volkner immediately made a happy hum as he turned on his back, waving one of his hands to let me take a follow of. Not questioning any of his actions or his thoughts as to why giving me his kind thoughts, I immediately followed after the older man’s back, only to shrieked myself out when I felt Volkner’s hand had found its way on mine, making me shivered as I threw a stare on it, from Volkner’s face to the hand, from time to time.

“Vol-What? What are you…?”

Volkner had tightened his hand on mine as I questioned it, making me becoming truly bewildered at the strange touch and strange affection he had given me to.

_No, not strange touch… but truly strange! I mean, we were friends and friends wouldn’t do these things, right?_

As I was about to question Volkner again when he didn’t answer, the sudden blast of the snows had suddenly came straight to my face, stopping my initiate to question Volkner, making me yelped when a huge pile of snow washed my face heavily in one swoop, enough to made me swung back if it wasn’t because of Volkner’s hand. It was then, when Volkner had decided to move himself up in front of me, hands still tightened around mine _–and not having the slightest hint of letting go anytime soon–_ as he walked ahead, ducking his head slightly as he led the path ahead to his Gym.

_Do I think what he is doing is what I think it is…?_

“Don’t let go of my hold, Lucas, or you’ll get yourself blown away.” Volkner said as he turned his head slightly to look at my side then, blue eyes were visible for just merely second before disappearing again as he turned to look ahead, long legs started to stride and forcing its movement to pass through the heavy blows of snows, shielding me from it at the same time.

I was then, frantically seeing Volkner forcing his way, wanted to stop him for pushing through the bad weather as we were going to his Gym, but stopped, once I saw him turned to glance at my way slightly, a proud smile and the blue pools were seen for a moment as he whispered me something quick,

“Don’t worry. I will lead you safe and sound, back to my Gym and you can rest there.”

I was then widening my eyes unbelievingly, feeling the snows were eventually hindering our way through as we were going to the directions of the Gym ahead.

“No, no, no. No, it’s wrong, Volkner. More like, it isn’t about me! It is about you! You’re going through this kind of bad weather and you—“

“—I am fine, thank you for your concern.” Volkner chuckled lowly then, head turned to look up for a moment as one of his hands shielded his face, gasping as his legs started to move quickly ahead, with me following suit.

I wasn’t sure what was it Volkner had seen across, up, to had made him quickly move his leg _–more like forcing his way through using adrenalines, out of reflex even in this worst, cold weather–_ only to follow him back, not even wanting to know what would happen if we weren’t about to arrive in the Gym anytime soon.

。O。・「デンジ・コウキ」・。O。

As we gotten ourselves on the inside of Sunnyshore’s Gym, I immediately seated myself straight on the front’s flooring as I let a sigh out, given that I was beat. And as I seated myself though, I noticed that the two of us were actually drenched from, and seeing how Volkner’s blue jacket, his black jeans were then dripping loads of water, I just knew that what happened to mine was actually the same, so I didn’t want to check it out. Closing my eyes from the other form of unluckiness, I put one of my hands up on my face, exhaling loudly.

“Just great…” I mumbled under my breath, just to earn a small laugh from Volkner.

“Well, it is great. Even I had never been involved directly with snows that had those huge amounts in the first place, so it is a first. Except for Candice’s Gym, which I had last visited before, ended up and getting out with a quite drenched state as well.”

I just made a low hum in response for what Volkner had said, merely giving out another sigh again.

“But, Volkner, this time it _isn’t_ even a Gym Battle related.” I pointed out, earning myself a loud and amused laugh from; which I should deemed myself victorious and joyous to made Volkner laugh, but the situation were just different, that it didn’t even changed my mood.

“That _is_ true.” Volkner said then, stopping his laugh as he started to reach me by my side, suddenly pulling my hand _–the one that had been covering my face ever since–_ up with force as it made my whole body reacted all the same and being pulled upwards, standing myself up all of a sudden, with a small topple.

I then shoot my eyes to the older man, only to saw his expressions softened by having a grin that had found its way to the side of his lips _–curving upwards like some sly Shinx–_ before noticing how his blue ocean orbs had wandered through from my face to my legs slowly, seemingly observant and careful. I didn’t know what the older man was thinking then, but when a sudden free hand had come to press itself on my drenched shirt, I gasped. Volkner took notice of my reaction then as he kept pressing it around until it landed straight on my torso, where he had moved it up and down slowly, making me grimaced at the squeaky sound it had just came out from, moreover, with droplets of water that had came out, wetting my whole black jeans from.

I didn’t know what was going on the inside of Volkner’s mind then, but looking at how he seemed to absentmindedly doing it _–or so had it seem to me–_ and possibly, having fun from seeing my reaction at the same time, I rolled my eyes, until Volkner took notice and spoke, that was.

“You’re drenched.” Volkner said nonchalantly, his expression suddenly flattened when he returned to look at my face.

I knitted both of my eyebrows then, eyes not finding itself of Volkner but still fixated on the hand Volkner had planted on me.

“Yes, I was. The weather was so bad that I did end up in the same state as you, just in case you didn’t realize.” I said then, eyes immediately stared onto the pools of blue ocean, flickered slightly once we’ve locked our eyes.

It was a moment, a minute, or possibly longer than what I’ve had in thoughts, but the two of us were apparently merely staring at each other when Volkner had took my hand in his, another hand stayed still on my torso as it didn’t even bother to move _–and like it was glued–_ until Volkner actually broke the gaze with a sudden avert of sight to the side, when a scratch was actually heard from somewhere on the inside. I didn’t know what it was exactly _–what sound or where it was coming from–_ but Volkner’s sharp hearing and good instincts had apparently made me turned to be wary _–being cautious if there were any criminals broke inside–_ at the moment, until he spoke, that was.

“Luxray... It is just my Luxray. He is possibly hungered… Well, anyway, Lucas. First, we need to get you changed and bathed properly. I didn’t want you to get sick, just right before you had lodged yourself properly, too. I am party responsible for what had happened to you, so let’s move upstairs.” Volkner had then returned to look at me with a small smile briefly, before releasing his hand from my torso as he pulled his hand on where he had gripped me ever since, leading me to the stairways ahead and leading somewhere.

Unsure of where we were going, or not knowing exactly of what had been rebuilt by Volkner _–in his Gym–_ I simply let myself be dragged still, with a hand that had started to emanate warmth from, and getting hotter as the time goes while we had walked ourselves to the top, without any conversations but simply enjoying the comfortable silence we had shared in between.

。O。・「デンジ・コウキ」・。O。


	2. Chapter 2

“So, this is your cloth for the night, and this would be the only thing that you had to keep up still, while waiting your clothes to be dried off. Although, I don’t know how long it would take since the weather didn’t seem to be letting up any time soon.”

Volkner had said then once he had led me to the second floor’s bathroom, which was privately owned by him, looking huge enough for two person to have their time leisurely on the bathroom, and how it allow a Pokemon or two to join in. Not only that, the bathroom itself, which was just right on the southern side of the bedroom, divided by frosted glass that he had installed along, gave the bathroom a personal luxury and truly beautiful in design and décor, even as I just stood myself on the outside of it still, eyeing the interior from where I’ve stood.

I gave a nod once I had received the pair of black clothing _–of Volkner’s–_ from, barely registering and not protesting the cloth color or anything _–for as long as I had a change for the day, so a design was of not a matter enough–_ until I actually pulled something out from the middle of the shirt and pants when I started to check the cloth, noticing a thin… black boxer was actually laid, hid in the middle of it.

My face was then, suddenly heated up and must be turning into a very deep red color as I planted a hard stare upon the undies, gulping my throat loudly as I saw the thing for the lingering seconds, before slowly returning my gaze to Volkner, who had apparently confused from. I stuttered as I tried my best to perceive what was going on, why did the undies was even there, and trying to question Volkner about it, only to end up by calling Volkner’s name out in the end, trying my best to give him the hint.

“V-Volkner…” I bit my lower lip then, returning to look at the undies again, face getting truly washed by the red color already and heated up, to even let  the heat started to spread through to both of my ears, and how it was truly visible to Volkner’s eyes, in no doubt.

Volkner, as I had just kind of thought his reaction, had suddenly snickered out from, a smirk was visible on the edge of his very lips _–as I slowly stole a glance to–_ looking like he truly amused by my reaction, as he settled his eyes on the black boxer for a second after.

“I thought you have to change your boxers as well, Lucas. I knew you were totally drenched from the top until the bottom _–just like how I was–_ so… surely, you will need those, don’t you? But if you had wanted to use your own, still, it is fine, although I found that would be, truly… uncomfortable, for the night, I presume.” Volkner said with a low, breathy like whisper voice then, making me flinched slightly as I immediately averted my eyes from, chewing the inside of my lips in embarrassment.

_I… I am actually glad that Volkner thought about my clothes being drenched and things up, but… but this! This undies, was so out of place that I didn’t know how to react, but being embarrassed, just like now. I mean, who the heck give someone a change of clothes along with undies, saying it would be uncomfortable for the night –which in fact, yes, it will– and made me so embarrassed from?_

_Or maybe it was just me. I was just the only one who had thought of this thoroughly and taking it too deep to even reach personal reasons, but still…! If Volkner was teasing me about this then I would get all mad, but… the fact that my I am soaked to the core –especially when he planted his hand back on my torso to see droplets of water spilling and wetting my jeans– I just… couldn’t help but be embarrassed and… took his advice, in, even though it was truly, truly embarrassing…_

_Especially when I had to wear a… kind of intimate part of a man’s –a friend, too, no less– clothing, and how I assume he had used it in every single day, a part of his life…_

Volkner had barely chuckled as he saw my reaction after and planting a stare to my face for the lingering moment, before eventually walking ahead as he left a small, soft pat on my shoulders then, whispering, _‘take your time’_ , before closing the bedroom’s door, as he left me alone in the bedroom, standing idly on the side of the entrance of the huge bathroom, with face were still truly red in color. I had then sighed loudly as I felt Volkner had left to somewhere, scrunched my eyes shut as I didn’t know what to do.

_I do know what to do: to take a bath, but I don’t know what to do with the undies._

It was a dilemma for me at the time as I didn’t have any other options and choices left, not even so many choice as to leave me with my pants soaked and how it would be uncomfortable for sure, so in the end, after struggles of feelings and how I had found myself could bit a little embarrassment on the inside of my heart and mind, I immediately took my time in the bath. I was immediately showering my head with cool water as I tried my best to cool my face down from, all the while eyeing the cloths that I had been putting straight on the cabinet that had been spread across the bath.

Fluttering my eyes from time to time at the sight of the still _–out of the world–_ undies, I was then washed myself thoroughly later, cleaning the remains of the strange aroma of the shampoos and soaps around, before wiping myself dry with the huge white towel that had been putted down on the cabinet, possibly arranged for an easy use and to be taken already, I was then putting on the undies, quite reluctantly, at first. But… managing to put it all on in the end, feeling the undies fitting perfectly, but feeling the black cloth had been slightly baggy on the upper part, and how it was quite the same with the jeans, but seeing it of no problem for as long as I had cloth to cover my body.

_It was just Volkner was taller and had bigger body, that he had only these clothes around. Not like I could protest about it, though… since he seemed to be never ever having any other guest around, except… me. Why did I know about this? Well, it was seen from the still fully furnished smell of the room, the clean and mostly still new furniture around, and how it was truly… neat from. Or maybe it was just because Volkner is a clean freak that he managed to make the place turned out to be all clean._

I hummed at my own thought as I was then absentmindedly walking around and out from the bathroom, observing the environment around the spacey bedroom itself, and realizing how it was sleek and clean in design, looking just like a Volkner in appearance. White wallpapers were stretched and decorating most of the walls around. All the furniture and the curtains that had been placed to fill in the room, too, were apparently had the same color with Volkner’s sense of stylishness, black in color, matching perfectly with the black led TV that was hung just across the… bed.

I was then started to avert my eyes from the sight, taking a glance to the other side, as I saw a white soft rug placed right in front of the door that was leading outside to somewhere _–possibly to the dining room, or somewhere, since I didn’t really remember the direction of where we were heading to until I was here, since it had too many turns on the inside of this newly built area–_ even seeing the humidifier was already placed on the corner of the room, answering my small question of curiosity as to why did the bedroom didn’t feel as cold as the outside.

And I was then returning to look at the bed again, eyes widened at the king-sized and luxurious bed, grand enough to be looking and surely comfortable to be… slept upon. My breath were almost stopping once I had settled my eyes dazingly upon the size _–and had these urges to sleep the day off–_ only to be startled and turned immediately on my back, once the door of the bedroom suddenly clacked open, letting a soft clacking sound as it revealed Volkner, coming up with a tray of something on his hand.

I didn’t know what was it exactly, but seeing from the size and smelling the delicious thing, I knew it was no other than MooMoo Milk. Volkner had then put the tray up on the bed, eyes started to wander around the room for a moment, before planting a soft look on me, making me tilted my head to one side. Volkner smiled.

“Lucas. You’ve finished showering, huh? I thought that you’re still… debating. Well, it doesn’t matter, as long as you’ve gained yourself washed and warm enough then it is all good.” Volkner said then, waving one of his hands towards me as if he wanted me to come to his direction.

I complied, though, as I gave him another question, eyes finding itself curiously on the older man’s blue eyes, all the while stealing glances to the milk that had just seemed to be fresh and boiled from.

“Umm, about my clothes… Where should I put it? The drenched ones, I mean.”

“Just put it right on the inside of the bathroom anywhere, I will take it all up later and wash it all. Take it up as my courtesy.” Volkner answered softly, eyes started to plant a stare on me as I didn’t take a seat as he seated himself on the mattress later.

“But I can wash it by myself—“

“—Just take it up as my courtesy. Now, take a seat and drink this. I don’t want you to catch a cold the first thing in the morning as you’d just been falling yourself from the hail, having showered by snows and all.” Volkner rolled his eyes then, pulling my hand to take a seat right beside him as I let a small gasp, just right after I still stood idly.

I was then, started to had my hands pulled, with Volkner had already shoving the warm glass straight into my hands, making me couldn’t help myself but looking at the glass, couldn’t tore my eyes from Volkner as I planted a confused look to. Volkner smirked for a moment though, before reaching his hand up to my hair, ruffling the black mass messily as he seemed to be having fun with, making me ducked my head from time to time as the strength coming from Volkner’s hand was enough to made me pushed from my balanced seat. After a moment or two, though, Volkner immediately pulled his hand slowly, pulling himself to stand on his own two knees, making his way to the bathroom on the room.

I was then taking a sip of the MooMoo Milk on my glass, letting a pleased hum upon tasting it, before taking a look back at Volkner, who was already at the bathroom’s entrance. I had then realized that he hadn’t changed his drenched clothes ever since, and how it had left droplets of water around the carpeted flooring as he made his way to. As I planted a stare on Volkner who had been starting to open his cloths then, I immediately averted my eyes to look somewhere, drinking my Milk in a fast, almost swallowing it whole as I started to hear the older man’s steps had actually returning, coming to reach up to my side.

Not looking at first, I still fixated my eyes on somewhere, only to be gasping once I had felt Volkner’s hand started to reach up on my shoulder, making me turned to look at the older man almost immediately, staring up. Although… from what I’ve seen, by the bare chested Volkner, how those sculpted tone body looking like it was in its perfect condition, and how it was flawless… I had immediately turned red again, making Volkner grinned mischievously in response.

_This man… he, he truly liked to tease me!_

“Lucas. I was wondering if you could help me out with something as I showered myself?” Volkner chuckled.

I didn’t know what the older man was possibly questioning, or asking me for a help, then, but I merely gave him a nod in a reaction _–almost immediately, because I was going to lodge myself as well–_ and gaining a small smile from Volkner, realizing his ocean blue eyes gleamed again.

“Thanks. I would like you… to get my Luxray kept up on the inside of this bedroom if it were about to scratch the door ahead. You can give him any kind of company, petting or anything, really, if it were about to came in when I had been showering. The last time I went on a shower… well, it wrecked my sofa down on the outside, so…” Volkner shoot his eye downwards, brows knitted slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

_Oh, so he was asking me for attending his Luxray. And by looking at his expressions just now, I just knew that the man must be having disasters, right after he had been showering. I understand that…_

“Mm, sure. I wonder if your Luxray had liked any of the other Pokemon’s company, though? I had a Luxray that had been kept up on the inside of my Pokeball ever since a week ago, due to my assignments from Professor Rowan. I wonder if it would like it if I were about to release it…”

Volkner’s eyes had then lit up. He hummed for the next second _–possibly learning the fact that I was nowhere to be seen because of my assignments, or because he was thinking about something else–_ as he gave me a strong nod, smirk had been etched playfully again.

“That’s a good idea, actually. I did have the thoughts that my Luxray had probably lacking company that it started to wreck my couch down, or merely stressed up by not having… enough battles.” The older man shrugged his shoulders then, expressing what had happened to him for the last week, I assume.

_Well, I thought that he gave hint about how I didn’t show up in the Battleground at the same time, and how his Pokemon was bored to death, and so he was, by not having company; more like my company, since I always got invited into a heated battle if I met Volkner. I understand the very fiber of Volkner’s intention and words, by its meaning, really._

_Like Trainers, like its Pokemons._

I chuckled after Volkner mentioned the part of the _‘wrecking his couch’_ , then, making Volkner getting startled a little _–by not predicting me to chuckle at–_ but having his smirk still on.

“Sure then. I will release my Luxray just in case it was coming up right here. Feel free to… take a bath, if you’d like. I don’t mind and will help you.” I said then, quite awkwardly as I gestured my other free hand towards the bathroom, earning a snicker from.

Volkner reached his hand up to ruffle my hair again at the time, before laughing freely as he strode himself to the bathroom, and off he was, starting to undress himself _–seen from the frosty glass–_ and had a hearty shower. I just smiled and had felt my cheeks had its tint of pink returning, but merely paid it no mind as I returned to take a sip of my MooMoo Milk again, exhaling a soft sigh as I drank the last drip of the warm, delicious thing in the world.

I was then started to push myself out from the bed as I found there was nothing left in the mug, legs started to move and walk automatically to the door _–even though I didn’t even really remember where the door led to, or even knowing the rooms’ position–_ as my hand started to turn the knob once I’ve reached the front and opening it, only to be startled and how my angles of view had suddenly turned to the ceilings upon the heavy slam on my body.

I didn’t know what happened at the time, but merely knowing that I’ve been slammed by something hard and truly strong enough to send me toppling back and how my shoulders thudded loudly on the floor in just a splitting second. Luckily though, the mug in my hand was safely secured as I gripped it tightly along with my falling, only making my hand slightly bent and hurting a little as I tried my best not to broke it; when in fact it was because of Luxray, that it almost broke. I scrunched my eyes when I felt my back was aching so bad _–as my body had just given the reaction out and giving it all–_ from the sudden impact then, making me groaned loudly, especially when I had felt something started to move and letting a small questioning growl as it landed its paws on my chest then, making me groaned evenly from.

At the time, though, I had the feel that the thing that had impacted me, must be…

_Luxray._

I wasn’t sure why at that moment, but I was feeling pretty sure that Luxray would be the only one who made its way through to the inside of this room; just right after what Volkner said about lacking companies, or something. And as I opened my eyes slowly for seconds after, my feelings _–and half of my hunch–_ was just correct. Luxray was seen growling and tilting its head upon seeing me at that moment, probably confused as it had seen me instead of Volkner, and had his nose sniffing around my face after. And at that time, I just had another thought that had been implemented upon what was going on.

_Well, judging by how Luxray tackled and slammed me… I do have the bet this is how it greet Volkner for each time, by body slamming. I just wonder how could Volkner had those stamina as he dealt with his strong Luxray? Geez._

_And that aside, no wonder Volkner snickered earlier, then. He actually knew that Luxray was probably going to tackle me as I offered him the help to take care of his Luxray from… destroying his couch, or anything on the inside of this bedroom, really. Now I am not even sure if Volkner is actually telling the truth about his Luxray destroying his couch, too. It is more like, Volkner is actually baiting me into this thing, meeting his Luxray and be teased about it, about my falling, after he went out from his bath later._

_He… must be, already planning and setting me up about this, well, at least that is how I think._

I exhaled my nose loudly as I slapped a hand on my forehead then _–from the late realization and how everything seemed to be matching with how Volkner had given his reactions to me–_ letting the Luxray flinched from the sudden movement. Luxray then purred its name while it was giving me a strange look, before flinching when I planted a hand on the Electric Pokemon, making it blinking dazingly at first, before nudging its mane onto my hand, making me petting the Pokemon’s body all over softly. I smiled at the sight then, looking at how Luxray had actually enjoyed the petting, and looking exactly like what Volkner had said: lacking accompany.

“You sure are lonely, aren’t you…” I said under a small, breathy whisper then, making the Pokemon purred evenly, as it gave its agreement.

I wasn’t sure what had just happened to Volkner on the days I didn’t take a visit on Battleground, but merely knowing that the Pokemon he had brought must be… neglected, or how Volkner had possibly been busy with his life that he hadn’t had time to take care of his Pokemon. Or at least, that was how I saw it, though, since Volkner had recently reopened his Gym, challenging more of Trainers that had been having ambitions to reach the League ahead.

As I petted the Electric Pokemon’s head to its ears from time to time in a daze like state, I did knew that having a Pokemon right by your side was truly… helpful and nice to be had, especially when I had just took a _–disastrous–_ break for the day. By petting the Pokemon’s head, I was actually feeling slightly better in feelings, soothing a part of me down in a certain term, making me truly feeling that whatever had happened for the day, it couldn’t compare by having a Pokemon by my side, since they were more like of a friend that would always be there, not going and leaving your side, even no matter how harsh and cruel the situation was to made them fainted and such; like my Staraptor.

It was more like Luxray is her to make me feel better and letting me knew that no matter what happened, no matter of how unlucky I was for the day and how I couldn’t even go to the Resort Area because of the weather that had prevented me from and had to be stuck on Sunnyshore instead, Luxray’s presence was there to made me felt better, along with… Volkner.

Or that was how it seeme and felt to me at the same time: like it was given from Arceus itself, a small token of appreciation, small medal or an exchange of goodness, by having and enduring the most unlucky day ever in my history of diaries and routines, but survived the most of it.

Moreoever, I was actually grateful that Volkner’s Pokemon, especially his Luxray right now, wasn’t actually as bad as it looks; more like the opposite. As the lion Pokemon rubbed its head and purred evently when Iscratched the back of its ear after, I smiled at the sight, continuing what I’d done and be happier when the Pokemon actually lean its head for more touch. And by the sight itself, I… somehow, reminded of Volkner, who had recently being… quite touchy and teasing me up as well, making me flushed and truly embarrassed by successfully doing that ever since.

_Was what he was doing, how he felt, too, was actually the same with what am I feeling right now, when I petted Luxray’s head?_

I wasn’t sure on how long time had passed then, as I petted the huge Pokemon, my attention were taken and turned entirely when I felt the mug in my hand was taken away from softly, making my hand holding the empty air. As I turned my head to look and grasp on what was happening, averting my eyes from the Luxray _–my focus–_ to the movement, I found myself only to gasp when I saw Volkner was already there, standing on my side for Arceus knew how long already without speaking or saying any words; to give a hint that he was there.

_I guess I am too caught up with petting Luxray –to put me into a daze, a soothed down state and all–  to not even noticing Volkner had just been finished with his showers and already there._

My eyes widened as I realized the older man had apparently stood there on my side with a stoic expression _–more like unreadable one–_ with water dripping from his blonde hair as he had one huge towel draped on his shoulder, decorating his bare chest. I felt my cheeks were getting red in color as I saw the _–alluring–_ sight then, as I immediately returning it back to Luxray, which had the Pokemon growled softly as I kept petting it afterwards, pretending I didn’t see anything.

Not long, though, a chuckle was heard, along with a soft, low like whisper sound.

“You’re surely having a _good time_ with, don’t you, Lucas.”

I immediately shot both of my eyes to the older man on my side then, noticing at how he had used black jeans only to cover his legs, but leaving his chest bare, not using any cloth on as he rubbed his towel straight to his damp and still wet hair, making him looking more and more alluring than ever. I didn’t know what happened to me, but I just knew that whatever Volkner was doing, how he acted at the very time, were really… getting me quite strange.

_I wasn’t sure if it was because his recent actions, his intentional tease or something, but…_

“I didn’t. Moreover, are you tricking me to take care of your Luxray? I just knew your Pokemon isn’t wrecking things the first thing it came here. It _slammed_ me instead, and how I didn’t even need to release my Luxray for this.” I said, huffing all the while feeling my cheeks getting reddened in color as Volkner’s eyes started to found itself on mine after, decorating my own grey orbs with ocean blue color.

The older man, had then, smirked for a moment, before crouching down to position himself slowly, angling it perfectly to match it up with my own height as he whistled.

“Busted already, eh? So _fast_ , Lucas. I thought that you didn’t realize it until I spill it out, one of these days, maybe.” Volkner said then, chuckling as he saw my eyes narrowed down dangerously.

_So it is true! He… tricked me! Damn this man, just what is he going to turn me into by one of these days, if I were about to meet him again somewhere, teasing me and tricking me into things? If I were and having time, too, though, since I had my assignments left to do, so I wasn’t sure if I was even able to set a time with._

Sighing, I was then returning to look at Luxray again, finding the Pokemon to be truly tame and so friendly; unlike how Volkner had described the Pokemon, wrecking his couch and whatever. A minute after, with Volkner still crouching down and closing himself a little to almost right to be on my side without leaving almost to no space, I could smell a whiff of Pinapa Berry’s scent coming off of from, suddenly making my mind getting quite hazy and blurry, especially when I felt Volkner started to reach his hand up to my face. Tensed up from the soft touch, my eyes and mind turned to be all balnk when I felt the older man’s hand caressing my hand tenderly _–up and down, like he was stroking it–_ all the while could smell his body’s manly scent along with the soap’s scent at the same time.

It was maddening, the smell was. It was intoxicating to the certain point _–as I wanted to smell it some more–_ but getting my head clouded at the same time _–as I never got used to something close and smelling things like that–_ and feeling I was about to be drowned, from especially from this famous and notorious Sunnyshore’s Gym Leader, only to gasp when I had felt Volkner lean in and blow small airs straight to my ear, making me scrunched shut my eyes and stopping my petting over Luxray.

Volkner had then let a small fascinated chuckle.

“So _cute_. No wonder I had these tendencies and urge to tease you up ever since.”

I was then snapped myself up as I heard what Volkner had just said _–possibly a part of the reason as to why he kept teasing me and having fun out of it ever since–_ and slapping his hand away as I stood up abruptly from where I was, making Luxray jumped out and away from my body as well, as Volkner’s eyes followed my every movement then. Volkner had his hand hovered in air for a second, before curling it up as he closed his eyes after, deciding to stood up like what I was doing, a smirk was visible on the corner of his mouth; like he found something useful from me and going to use it against my state.

“I am just _teasing_ you, Lucas. Just why do you have to be always reacted in a way that made you look like some kind of girls having a feeling for someone you like, hmm, _blushing_ boy?” Volkner said as he then fluttered his eyes open, hands started to fold gently as he saw me getting tensed up from, cheeks getting red beet in color as I noticed the older man _–Volkner–_ he didn’t try to bat his eyelashes, confirmed that he was observing me to the very core.

“I—I don’t have a feeling for, and uh—“, I put a hand up as I waved it quickly, not finishing my sentence as Volkner interrupted.

“But you are always _looking_ like one. Do you want me to give you a description on how you’re looking like right now?”

I immediately shook my head strongly as I shoot a look downwards then, finding Luxray tilted its head to one side.

“No! No… no, thank you. I knew exactly how I am looking like right now. But, that aside!” I was then started to look at Volkner again, chewing the inside of my cheek as I saw how Volkner had a gleeful smile on.

“If—If you’re really teasing me up! Then why should you go to such an extent such as holding my torso earlier? And how you’re getting touchy feely these days! I—I knew you’re not doing it for teasing!” I said as I started to find my tone shake slightly from the mix of nervousness, trying my best to convey what was going on to the older man, and hoping how it would backfire at what he’d teased me.

Volkner had then widened his eyes from, before returning it to the normal state, sighing as he shook his head.

“I am checking if you are drenched, Lucas. And… it’s not like it is touchy feely, you’re cold, aren’t you? I am merely thinking of your body temperatures, your health, and that was all. Just what are you, no… just what did you think it was about?”

_Checkmate._

_I had the feeling that Volkner had possibly would brought up the answer that would be putted on the normal view position, but recently… recently, though, I do had the feeling that Volkner was actually doing things out of teasing, more like something else involved, with his eyes looking strange at bit of times! But… is it truly teasing that he was saying, here, though…?_

_Then… then what I had been thinking for all this time were… delusional, and one’s imagination and getting myself too aware of the older man’s doing? Is it, really?_

I felt myself gasped as I saw Volkner arched one of his eyebrows up, blue ocean orbs looking so piercing at the same time as I couldn’t find my eyes be attracted by anything else but that. I immediately averted my eyes from as I heard Volkner hummed then, scrunching my eyes shut as I couldn’t felt anymore embarrassed from my own imagination _–and accusation like conclusion of Volkner’s doing–_ then, only to felt my body had apparently getting touched by two strong movement, getting myself floating in the air in the next second as I was then noticed that I was already hovering in the air once I blinked my eyes open.

“Volkner!” I screamed the older man’s eyes as Volkner had then gripped my waist strongly, feeling his legs move a little as I was on his shoulder _–clinging like my life depends on it–_ and being thrown down once I’ve realized that we were walking to the bed that had been so luxuriously there.

Yelping once my face were flat and straight on the soft mattress, I then hurryingly started to stole a glance from my shoulder as I tried to seat myself up, only to yelp evenly once I had felt Volkner had actually pushed down his weights on the top of me, letting his shallow breaths be heard and truly reverberating through my ears, enough to send chills through my spine then. I didn’t know what had actually happened _–or how it could turn to be happened, out of control like–_ as I felt Volkner’s hand had then slithered through the line of my body, until it landed on my hips then, making me shivered evenly.

“You know… I was wondering about this, ever since, Lucas. Answer me honestly.” Volkner started in a low, hum like tone as he let his lips stayed beside my ear, intentionally teasing me out and everything, I supposed.

I felt myself shivered once I had felt Volkner’s other free hand started to ruffle my hair then, making him chuckling from.

“Do you like me?”

As soon as Volkner asked the question _–which sounded more like of a part that Volkner had probably thought of me having feelings for him, meanwhile I was misinterpreting the things he’d done–_ I immediately turned my head at the best to look at Volkner, only to be startled once I had had felt Volkner’s hand moved from my hips to my waistline, like he was tracing the very inch of my body and all. As I couldn’t get my face getting redder than ever, Volkner merely chuckled from.

“If I judged it from your reaction, though, you _do_.” Volkner then planted a soft kiss over my ear, making me scrunched my eyes shut from.

I didn’t know what I was supposed to do at the time, or even knowing how to answer Volkner’s question, but getting confused with everything that had just been happening, I shook my head strongly. And at the time, the older man stopped what he was doing almost instantly, but still leaning on the top of me, letting his weight sunk deep, like it was preventing me from escaping all the same.

“…I… don’t.” I said in a mumble like tone then, only to get myself blushing evenly when Volkner had suddenly flipped me over, to get me on my back and how I was face to face with.

“You _don’t_?” Volkner questioned again, expression looking so baffled, confused, but still pretty, though.

I averted my eyes down slightly then, scrunching shut when I felt Volkner had closed in, letting his nose and face hovering just close enough to let it bump with, but still there.

“I don’t… know. Instead of me liking you, though, aren’t you the one who actually… _had_ , feelings for me?” I questioned Volkner then, making the older man flinch a little _–by his movement–_ but as I fluttered my eyes open later, I noticed Volkner had actually frozen from.

I furrowed one of my eyebrows then, looking at the older man with the most confusion I was ever had, all the while thinking at how could Volkner froze when I had apparently just asked him a little to nothing question; compared to what I was suffering from. It was like, ages of silence that had been shared between the two of us then, only to get myself gasped when I had felt Volkner’s legs had suddenly came to reach up between my legs, making me shoot a stare on Volkner, who had his eyes gleamed already, replacing the frozen state he’d had earlier.

“Just how much do you know?”

“Huh?”

“Just how much do you know about my _feelings_ , I mean, Lucas.” Volkner said then, legs had pushed and dug deep onto my crotch as he asked me that, making me gasped and grit my teeth as he intentionally did that; possibly wanted to get a fast answer from, like how one was being interrogated especially when you’re involved with criminals.

Although, at that moment, I immediately turned to look up at Volkner _–who had apparently looking at me without batting eyelashes, lingering there–_ only to find myself pulled into another thought as I made a baffled expression to.

_Wait, feelings? What? I thought he said that he was teasing me up and doing things that was apparently only teasing with, so how come did he came up with his feelings? What’s more, his legs on mine… Just what is happening? Do we happen on the same page or… differently, now?_

“Wait, what?” I questioned Volkner in a gape-like mouth then, confused on what to say at that moment, nor knowing what had just happened.

Volkner, however, not wasting any time or possibly giving me any chance to speak any further, as he moved his legs again, making me scrunched my eyes back when I felt it was digging evenly, feeling that what Volkner had just done would not possible if it was only mere teasing, at the current moment we had shared. I mean too, a person would only tease someone if they liked the person in question, right? No one would ever tease another purely to even brought them up to bed with a leg that was between legs, if it was just because of a mere tease, out of interest; like what Volkner had given the excuse to me with recently.

But as we were in this position, by what he had just said, too. I just knew that Volkner must be… having _feelings_ for me. No doubt about it. What’s more: why do he ask about how much do I know about his feelings? No one would ask that for, if they didn’t have the heart or affection towards the other, for this case. Now the only problem would only be about how to question it out, in a way that would made him, Volkner, possibly honest with and not throwing the question back or teasing me at the same time.

I gulped my throat loud as I braced myself to have a speech then, trying my best to open my eyes again to look up at Volkner _–even though the legs that had decide to still on my crotch was truly disturbing and how it made my mind jumbled a little, with me feeling something started to form on the inside of my stomach–_ feeling my cheeks slightly flushed as I gathered my courage to spill what was on the inside of my mind and heart then. I saw how Volkner’s blue orbs flickered for a splitting moment then.

“Volkner, you d-do like me, right? You said just earlier that… how much do I know about your feelings. To be honest, we are not on the same page here ever since, like how I’ve questioned you if you had feelings and what those touches mean; getting myself an answer that you are thinking of my health. And I don’t know anything about it until you said so… and what you’re doing now, too…” I trailed off in a silence as I saw how Volkner’s leg was still there, unmoving, even though I had pointed it out, too.

Volkner, however, was about to say something _–as his lips already parted from–_ until he was suddenly got slammed by something huge and hard, making him yelped and toppled himself straight on the top of me as I felt myself getting squished evenly, especially when Volkner had his still bare chest glued perfectly on the top of my stomach then, as I couldn’t help myself but groaned loud and cringed from. I wasn’t sure what it was that had just slammed onto Volkner in the most vicious movement, but… judging by there would be only one Pokemon in the room itself and with us on the bed, it must be…

“Luxray! _Ouch_. You never get that habit out, truly.” Volkner had said in a grimace like tone after, blue eyes wandering to the Luxray who had positioned itself gloriously on the top of the older man with a huff; looking like it had won a victorious body slam over Volkner in a sense.

I didn’t know why at that moment, but as I saw how Luxray was actually snorted when Volkner said that, along with the older man’s swatting his hand to the Electric Pokemon, I found myself laughing loudly, which were enough to send a surprised look from the two; even though I felt myself hurt from being squished too. I had then laughing as I pointed the Luxray as I gave Volkner an explanation as to why Luxray was slamming him.

“I guess… I guess he wanted to join us on the bed, since you’re mounting on the top of me, it must be thinking that we’re playing or something togeth—Ahahaha!” I said as I couldn’t contain my laughter anymore, bursting out as I slapped my hand on my forehead, not finishing my whole sentence as I laughed and laughed.

I heard Volkner groaned at what I said, taking a glance of him as I saw him rolled his eyes, but seeing how his cheeks were actually flushed pink in color at the same time; from embarrassment on what I’d probably said. Not long, though, Volkner started to pull himself up from the top of me, along with the Luxray on his back _–which had jumped out to the floor once it felt Volkner move–_ and heaving his shoulder low once he’d seated himself properly on the edge of the bed as he let a sigh out.

“Yeah, yeah, Lucas, whatever.” Volkner said as he shook his head in a slow movement, enough to send his yellow strands moving on and about slowly, with a hand starting to return to grab the towel he had draped over his shoulder and wiping the bangs that had seemed to be still damp and wet from.

As my laughter died for seconds after, I started to find my eyes be drawn to Volkner, who had apparently had his eyes set to somewhere _–the mug that I’ve used earlier, apparently, which he had putted down safely on the bed stand–_ before suddenly gasping as I realized that the older man’s eyes had started to found itself on mine in just splitting second, with him stopping wiping his bangs altogether, making me averting my gaze almost immediately from with flushed cheeks.

“And that is how you said you don’t like, or don’t know if you like me, Lucas. With that kind of reaction and face, even I would say that you like me.” Volkner said then in a low tone, a chuckle was following after as I returned to glare at the older man.

“I said I don’t know. More like you should be the one who actually had—“

“—this would be one endless conversation to be had if you’re keeping it that way, the pace and the question, and all.” Volkner interrupted with a hand waving across him, enough to made me shut my lips, stopping the entire sentence and be totally quiet after.

It was either because of what Volkner had said _–to made me quiet–_ from or either because of how I wanted to make Volkner answer my question _–but ended up with him directing the conversation elsewhere–_ but the result of that was the eerie, awkward silence that was shared between us then, decorating the huge and spacey bedroom for a minute or longer. I wasn’t sure on what to say either as Volkner kept giving me that kind of questions as well, so, keeping quietness was of the absolute and preferred choice here; instead of being pushed and pushed with the same question all the while I was truly of not having answer for that, not even knowing if I do like him or not, and how it could possibly made me blurted something not necessary instead.

_I mean, I barely am friends with Volkner and being teased up by recently –more like weeks ago, before I ended up with Professor’s assignments and all– so… how could I even say that I like Volkner, all of as sudden when we’d just met again, all because of the incident and unlucky day? With me under his roof for the night… mostly due to his invitation because of the Pokemon Center not having the lodge for me to stay the night... and how now, of all times, Volkner decided to question me of it._

_If he was saying that I was reacting to his tease and looking like I was liking him too, no, that is entirely wrong. I reacted up due to how he excessively doing things up that could made me flushed and be embarrassed from, so it is… natural. Yeah—_

“Forget about it, Lucas. I… I, ah… am going to return the mug and wash it for a moment, so just stay here for the night. I would be pretty much return with a dinner for not long, so feel free to do anything you are comfortable with here, as I went out for a moment.” Volkner said then, interrupting my whole trains of thought as he started to stood from the edge of the bed, legs started to reach the bed stand and taking up the mug with, and turning himself from me almost immediately _–when I happened to lock my orbs with his blue ones–_ as he walked ahead to reach up the door, not giving me any single glance or two.

When he was about to turn the knob open though, I wasn’t sure what had been getting into me, but I felt my mind was being floated in the air and how it was little hazy from at the same time _–most probably from how I had seen Volkner starting to act quite strange and how he told me to forget about it, when in fact I couldn’t as I wanted to know his feelings–_ and finding myself already turned to stood up from the bed and running up to reach Volkner in no time, holding his wrist like I was being mad and how I didn’t want him to leave from.

The action that I’ve done, was, actually and _obviously_ made Volkner startled and widened his eyes in response, turning his head slowly to look at me with his pair blue ocean orbs started to move according his movement to look at mine as well, letting the pools reflected upon me, along with the baffled expression he had worn of; which I’ve taken notice of but in a late second. I didn’t try to move or batting my eyelashes as I saw Volkner stayed there unmoving as well, still looking so startled until… he called my name out, was when I snapped myself out of the trance; like I was freed from the curse.

“Lucas?”

I gasped and blinked my eyes quickly when I heard my name was being called of then, immediately releasing my hand as I saw Volkner had apparently looking at me in awe. I felt my cheeks were getting red in color as I realized what I’ve done then, averting my eyes to look downwards when I heard Volkner chuckled, apparently reaching up his free hand to my hair and ruffling it like he was messing with me. I turned to look slowly at the older man after, finding how Volkner had actually given me his best and sincere smile.

“… It is alright, Lucas. I know what you wanted to say, I do. But… I would like to wash this thing up first, so… maybe, you can keep a lookout on my Luxray until then? We can talk much about it later, if you’d like or maybe forgetting it _–as we ever had this conversation–_ entirely then.” Volkner then look at the distance for a moment before returning to me again, blue eyes looking so sparkling.

I felt my cheeks getting redder as I heard what he’d said _–and half confused as to what he was saying about me wanting to say something–_ until I gave him a quick nod then, immediately backing myself away from Volkner’s ruffle as I started to return on the top of the bed _–since I didn’t knew where else I should have gone to by then, by bad weathers on the outside, or even passing by Volkner, which would be questioned by and where I was going to in the bad weather and such, which I didn’t want to be face with–_ and noticing at how Luxray jumped as well to the top of it, growling at me as it wanted to be petted from.

I comply to the Pokemon’s desire then, petting the huge Pokemon’s head and tickling the back of its ear as it was purring from, also noticing an how Volkner actually chuckled _– either to me, to Luxray, or both of us–_ before leaving the bedroom with a single clack, closing the door with. As his footsteps were heard and fading into the distance though, by what Volkner had said and gesture earlier, letting me wonder as to why did Volkner did decide to made me forget about what he asked of me earlier…

I mean, sure, I didn’t have the answer or not even knowing on how to say any words available if he was about to question me of it, but… forgetting it? Like it was a simple trivial matter to be forgotten in the first place! Not to mention, why brought it up and now telling me to forget it? And not only that… it seemed to me Volkner was actually giving up on the matter itself and not even bothered to brought it up again after, if I was about to bring it up one of these days, with him surely having feelings for me, now.

_But… wait. Did what I’ve thought of Volkner… was actually the same with how he did thought of me? Like the two of us actually trying to guess each other and accusing that we had feelings for the other?_

I was then started to feel my cheeks reddened by my own thoughts, eyes scrunched shut as I stopped petting the Luxray altogether, making the Pokemon who had been purring turned to tilt its head to one side and nudging its nose to my hand, calling its name to me as I stayed there, unmoving.

_Don’t tell me… that it is true, then? Well, aren’t we getting too aware and too confident that we are actually sharing the same sight and opinion?_

I had then opened both of my eyes again, sighing as I saw how Luxray had already moved its nose to the inside of my palm _–looking so affectionate and too friendly beyond comprehension, just like its owner–_ making me couldn’t help myself but petting it for some more, all the same being pulled into another thoughts as the Pokemon gave me some kind of affectionate gestures, enough to made me felt that I was having company.

_Oh well, I guess I had to just ask him about it, out loud and apologize if it wasn’t the case, truly._

_But, no matter what happened next, I could only hope for the small echoing words that had been residing on the inside of my chest: ‘if only it wasn’t…’, really._

。O。・「デンジ・コウキ」・。O。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mature Content] Starts from here. Make sure to read the warning before proceeding. So, what are you waiting for? Enjoy the ride! ;D

“So, here is your blanket, your towels for the next morning and… we were going to share the bed for the night.”

Volkner said the first thing after he’d given me a tray full of dishes which he had apparently prepared for an hour or more than that, as he brought along a new blanket that had two blue colored towels on the top of it after, putting it down on the side of where I was seating at. I wasn’t sure on how to react to the blanket and towels as I merely gave him a nod, until I actually paused, spoon clattered down on my plate as I was just about to take a spoonful of Pecha Ice Cream, realizing on what had Volkner just said, on the very last sentence.

Widening my eyes and gaped from the very late realization _–in my opinion–_ Volkner, the older man had then chuckled as he saw my face then, reaching up his hand to push and ruffle my hair down at the same time, making me groaned as I planted a look-up stare to the man who had been looking so happy. I didn’t know what had just happened to made him having an expression like that, but it was possible it was because of my reaction _–that looked priceless and so predictable, apart from how I was usually teased from–_ that had turned Volkner into one happy man.

“Don’t react exactly after you gave me a nod, it could make me misinterpret it as something else, Lucas.” Volkner said in a beam, eyes looking so bright and revealing more of the ocean blue that had apparently be a usual resident in Sunnyshore; and how it was ironically fitting for him, looking so bright like a sun in Sunnyshore, having the eyes that had been perfect if only the weather outside wasn’t so bad.

“Like what?” I asked, eyes not averted as I glared up, only to make Volkner chuckled evenly to even furrow his brows teasingly.

“You wanted to know about it? You know: the things that had just happened earlier, just between the _two_ of us… until Luxray slammed me: that’s what.”

As I got what Volkner had said just then, I felt my cheeks had suddenly returning its very usual blush again, this time to spread and even reach both of my ears, making me couldn’t help myself but immediately turning my focus downwards as I reached my spoon back, taking a spoonful of the Ice Cream and swallowing it wholly, only to scrunched my eyes shut as the taste were then taking up my taste bud, making my head felt light and heavenly from.

I wasn’t sure how I was looking at that moment _–from being embarrassed and happy all the same–_ but hearing how Volkner chuckled and shuffling movements were then heard coming from my side, I just knew that Volkner had apparently took a seat beside me, making me flinched when I had felt a breath coming down to the side of my ear. I quickly flung open both of my eyes as I turned to stare at Volkner afterwards, only to get my breathing hitched when I saw Volkner had actually closed himself in, lips were enough to be seen in my sight.

“You know…” Volkner said in a low tone, whisper like, pausing himself to not closing himself anymore as he let an inch apart between us _–mostly teasing–_ and letting me feeling his warm breath coming to puff on my face and how it sent me to more of the adding embarrassment; and partly adding the continuation from just earlier embarrassment, of Volkner’s words.

“…if you acted exactly like that, I would always said that you actually like me, Lucas. Even though you seem to decide of not going honest about it.” Volkner said then, not giving me a space or minute to react or even giving him an answer, as Volkner had immediately lean in closer, closing our gap as his lips were then… landing on mine in a perfect peck, enough to send me frozen, stilling as I widened my eyes in response.

It was a moment that took a minute, or even more, as I felt Volkner’s warm breath started to spread through my skin, letting my chest having its unusual thumping as the older man stayed there, unmoving and looking so dazzling all of a sudden. I wasn’t sure on what was happening next, but as I started to part my lips as little and was about to call Volkner’s name, I had suddenly felt slimy, fast and hot muscle started to intrude on the inside of my lips, making me gasped and couldn’t control myself to seat properly, especially when Volkner had decided to claim my mouth fully.

I couldn’t help myself but gasping and letting a hitch of breath when I had felt Volkner had moved his tongue to the top at first, before digging in to the inside, licking it in a fast, quick way before twirling with me expertly, making me feeling like I was about to drop my plate at the same time. But Volkner, observant as he was, immediately released himself from me then _–in a quick yet entrancing movement–_ and making me gasped evenly, pulled myself instantly, blinking as I then started to return to look at my Ice Cream again and was about to take the spoon with, but shivering when I had felt Volkner was still close to my face and down to my neck then, making me yelped when I had felt a sharp movement on the flesh.

“V-Volkner--!” I said as I grimaced then, holding my plate tightly as I felt the older man’s teeth sunk deeply, enough to made it bruised evenly as he held it still.

It was until a minute passed, with Volkner’s teeth grazing and how I felt his tongue playing with it for splitting second before biting and how that had become a routine, until he lets go, was when I shuddered. I turned to look at Volkner from the corner of my eyes then, squinting it a little as I saw Volkner had actually pulled his thumb up and licking at it.

“It tasted _sweet_.”

Unsure of what Volkner had said and probably meant by _‘sweet’_ , I immediately huffed and take a spoonful of the ice cream on the plate _–which had apparently melted a little because of me taking a long time eating it–_ shoving it straight to my mouth and swallowing it; like my lives had depended on it to survive from the embarrassment and of what Volkner had done. Volkner had only gave me a chuckle after as I tried my best not to look at the older man then, only to shiver again when I had felt Volkner’s hand found its way to my hair, ruffling my black locks and playing with it as he gave me another opinion.

“You don’t have to be that tense with me. It isn’t like I was going to consume you wholly, even if you are going to say you like me.”

Snapped up, I immediately took the chance I had presented with as I gave him another question.

“Wait, Volkner! I didn’t and never said I liked you. More like, aren’t _you_ the one? And… hey, I know this is of a dumb question to be questioned now… but. Aren’t we actually guessing each other and only trying to push our opinion on what we’d seen and concluding it the same as what we’d probably think of?” I then eyed Volkner from the corner of my eyes, finding the older man slightly surprised from.

I had then sighed, quite reluctant on what to say at the time, but knowing where this conversation would probably led to, and how it might backfire on my own part.

“You said I like you, by looking from my face and expression. You do know that whenever you’ve teased me, I just couldn’t contain my redness anymore on my face, making me couldn’t help myself but always be an embarrassing fella in the end. And now, if you come to said that you’re just teasing me too, Volkner… just what kind and which man would probably drag someone to bed if he was only teasing? Do… explain and elaborate, please.” I said then with my eyes finding to be locked with blue ocean orbs, making the older man looked fascinated and in awe at the same time.

“I knew you didn’t tease me at this time. I do. You even did kiss—“

As my sentence were not even formed properly, I had suddenly felt myself being flopped back on the bed, my plate had then been taken away immediately from my hand and being putted down on the bed stand safely, with me gasping when I saw Volkner had eventually… smirked, as he was hovering on the top of my body, quite taking his time with.

“I _didn’t_ tease you. And I never said I was, in the first place. More like I said to forget about it, but you brought it up again, just about right now. Just what is it that you actually want from me, _hmm_ , Lucas?” Volkner said in a low, melodic tune then, making me shivered as I felt one of his hands started to be touching my thigh softly, caressing it as if it was out of habits.

“I… I want your honesty about your feeling— _Ah!”_ I scrunched my eyes then as I felt Volkner’s leg started to return to the position that I had deemed to be bad _–and truly making me felt totally strange down there–_ especially when we had just had this _–kind of proper–_ conversation.

“My _honesty?_ Well, then, what about you?”

“Not me, again, Volkner! Don’t keep questioning about me, it is more about—“

“—if you had already caught a gist of what I was feeling, even if it is in a teensy bit visible, why do you kept questioning me? And, now, too: it is more about your feelings than me, truly. Don’t give me an answer of _‘I don’t know’_ again as I wouldn’t just let you off, even if you said or trying to bring that up as an excuse to let yourself free with, _Lucas_.”

I gulped loudly and flung my eyes open slowly as I stared up to the older man who had apparently had his expression turned to be stoic, eyebrows furrowed down as he gave me a look of that was truly pissed off and annoyed, partly; by my most possible and given answer to him on the situation I’ve had. And so, about the answer of Volkner’s questionable feelings for me: it was true, then.

_Volkner actually likes me._

“Then, you’re… truly… truly…” I said in a slow, still quite mesmerized with my own thoughts and how it was actually true with, until the leg on my crotch move, that was: when my thoughts stopped, entirely and directed elsewhere.

I dug my head back to the bed when I had felt the strong yet alluring movement coming to stroke me on the part again, digging and pulling like it was trying to make me reacted, or possibly, making me do something from the movement, but I didn’t know what. I couldn’t help myself but letting out a gasp for seconds after and small escaped moan coming to when I had felt it had actually touched something on the part _–of possibly tip–_ just inviting a small chuckle from Volkner.

“If you had never liked me, Lucas, you wouldn’t even react downwards. See how it had already formed gloriously down here?” Volkner said teasingly as he let one of his fingers stayed on the already formed bulge under, enough to make me hitch a gasp and dug my head evenly on the mattress below, just from the sole touch.

As I felt how the strange feeling started to built up and how all the pressurized blood on my body had gone south, focusing its entire attention to where Volkner had playfully put his leg there and using his finger to flick at it, I just couldn’t contain or control my mind the next second Volkner dug his leg again. Letting some erratic breathing out from my lips as my eyes fluttered open and close at times, I managed to stifle my voice out when Volkner had actually paused then, blue ocean pools finding itself to mine, looking so piercing and quite… peaceful, and calm, if not for what had happened to my state.

“No, I… I never said I had feelings or anything for you, Volkner…” Breathlessly, I managed to say that line out clear, only to gasp as I felt Volkner leg returned to brush my already fully formed tent, making my toes curled evenly as I tried my best not to stifle another moan and possibly, holding myself in check, from the waves… of, pleasure or something.

Volkner had then sighed, his brows furrowed down slightly, with him still looking at me after, even with his eyes quite having the hint of glazed, from lust, or something else.

“Then, do tell me about how you feel right now. And maybe, even before I did this, then. Like as to why did your face always turned to be so red when I’d teased you a little, and how you’re always reacting up whenever I had given you a shoulder touch, hands touching. Don’t you think that is a bit unnerving to be said as you were only… reacting up to my tease? I do have a guess that it is more than that. You’re just not acknowledging it _–your feelings–_ and that’s all.” Volkner said in a calm tone, a smile replaced the annoyed expression he had wore earlier.

“Aren’t you under some kind of assumption as to why you conclude my feelings as that…?” I asked slowly then _–as I gotten myself the chance–_ and trying my best to see if Volkner was actually knowing what I actually meant, finding myself to be quite surprised once I had suddenly saw Volkner lean his face closer in, nose almost bumping into mine with him staying there, unmoving.

As the blue oceanic pools burrowed itself on my grey ones, stilling as the two of us didn’t try to blink, nor breaking the comfortable silence we had suddenly shared for the lingering minutes, I had suddenly felt my face were getting its usual blush back _–from the realization of how close we were then–_ and how it was enough to made me avert my eyes and turned my head to look somewhere, only to get a strong grip over my jaw, halting my entire movement. A snicker was then heard.

“See, if I was under assumption too… why did you actually blushed when I was just closing my face in, _hmm,_ Lucas? I wonder what has made you turn into… this state.” Volkner said with a smirk, lips had apparently landed on mine in a swift movement, making me hitched a gasp when Volkner had smiled and stayed there, unmoving.

I shifted my body a little when I had felt the older man’s leg had then returned to dig again, making me trembled and scrunched my eyes shut from the reaction. Volkner, had then pulled himself back to leave a small space between us _–but not truly leaving space as his nose was just a millimeter before mine–_ as he took note of my reaction, making me blinked my eyes opened again for not long, feeling myself getting quite cornered when Volkner actually didn’t move from where he was, eyes still looking like Staraptor preying its prey when he started to take silence as a toll.

At the same time, by the looks that Volkner had given me, it was actually making me knew and realized that the older man was actually questioning me of what he had just asked earlier. I gulped my throat out loud when Volkner didn’t try to speak, move or doing anything in particular but staring then _–as his legs started to stop moving as well–_ making me felt like I had to answer him with something, with my lips already parted, until the older man actually spoke first.

“Since you’re so awkward and probably nervous, not knowing on what to say then… do tell me. About how you feel right now, when I didn’t do anything to you. Maybe I could help as to that _‘I don’t know’,_ that feelings that you’ve mentioned earlier.” Volkner said as his eyes shut for a moment, small sigh brushing my cheeks a little when he exhaled.

I wasn’t sure on how to answer Volkner then, merely paying small attention to what he’d questioned as I still felt the bulge forming under with Volkner’s leg staying there, making me trembled a little as I felt Volkner shifted his arm position from time to time, as his body still hovered over mine, apparently blocking my escape point and cornering me truly. Volkner had then, closed himself up to my face, lingering there as his blond strands started to tickle some part of my face, enough to send more of shivering feelings through my body that had been truly sensitive from Volkner’s doing.

I felt my heart and face were then rising up to a certain extent, making my mind felt lighter, slightly floating from, eyes fluttering open and close as Volkner’s eyes didn’t leave mine still, seeing how he had actually smirked, starting to form on the corner of his lips; like some sly Luxray. I gulped my saliva down as I had seen Volkner’s blue orbs came into my view, talking in a quite stuttering, at first.

“I… I, uh… I am not sure on how to answer that, but…” I paused for a second, eyes finding itself to where Volkner had his leg still, before turning up to look at the older man again and to be meet with his blue one, continuing,

“…Whenever you did this thing, however… I… I _don’t_ know. My cheeks would always be automatically red and that… is out of natural reaction, I think. And…”

“You _think_. But, please continue. And…?” Volkner said that, a finger had then started to found itself and linger on my lips after, stroking the lower part for a moment, before stopping entirely as Volkner let me have my chance to speak after, feeling the blue orbs started to burrow on my grey ones, making me felt like I was being drowned into it, forgetting what had just happened for the splitting second, until Volkner called my name in a whisper, breaking the state I was in.

“Lucas…?”

I had then gasped as I realized Volkner was still looking, waiting for my answer for as I immediately averted my eyes from the older man’s dazzling blue orbs then, feeling my cheeks were getting redder in color almost immediately, mostly because how I let myself being entranced by Volkner’s eyes, instead of answering and continuing what I’ve said.

_Just why did I… got pulled and be dazed to the inside of those eyes, anyway? Not only that, I too, were apparently losing my track of mind for a splitting second there, making me felt like I was truly… so out of the league, out of myself… and…_

“I… And, uh, I felt, just like this, earlier, sometimes, feeling that your eyes are dazzling, enough to send me in a daze and blanking for a second, and… how, how… at times, I had this strange thumping on the inside of my chest whenever you…” I trailed off in silence, scrunching my eyes shut once I couldn’t bear anymore of the embarrassment from saying everything all out loud to the older man _–when in fact I didn’t want to say it out loud, if possible, since it sounded like I was truly liking Volkner–_ until the finger on my lips actually pulled back softly.

A minute had then passed, with a breathless sound like, how I had felt my body were still pinned under Volkner’s leg, and how… he, the older man, didn’t seem to be moving _–more like frozen–_ from. I wasn’t sure on what had just happened for the time I had my eyes shut tight, but the next second I had opened it both _–in a small blink, at first–_ I had then gasped as I saw Volkner had actually stared blankly at me; looking like he wasn’t the usual Volkner that I used to know.

“Volkner?” I called the older man’s name then, feeling my tone slightly trembled and how it must seem to be truly strange in Volkner’s eyes, especially with my face were still red from the earlier embarrassment.

Volkner had then gasped as he realized I called him out, shaking his head slightly with a small groan _–enough to send his blond bangs move slowly and about, according to his soft yet delicate like movement–_ before a smirk had actually found its way to the edge of his lips, and both blue orbs had actually gleamed when I stared to the older man. He had then leaning in for planting a swift peck on the side of my lips _–getting me caught off from–_ staying there for seconds _–seeming like to made sure I saw and notice that of what he’d done–_ before pulling himself again, with a hand that had started to reach my cheek slowly, caressing at it tenderly.

“I don’t know why, but… what you’ve just said caught me off; I never had expected that you will be truly honest with.” Volkner chuckled then, squinting his eyes in amusement, as he saw me biting my lower lip and averting my eyes slightly as he pointed it out.

_Even I would never even expect myself to say that out loud… But, because I was cornered and how I needed to confirm about Volkner’s feeling about me –after his questions of me having feelings of him, too– I just had the need and feelings, that in return of his being kind of honest with his feeling for me: it is just fair to let him know on what was it I was feeling inside as well, giving him some kind of description along with the strange, uncertain, thumping that had come to be heard out loud from my chest, reverberating through my eardrums, whenever and whatever Volkner was involved and doing to me, just recently._

_Especially whenever he came too close, his finger trailing down on my jawline and to my neck alluringly, just like now…_

“And you do know of what you’re just saying right now, was none other that the feeling of _‘like’_ , Lucas. I had never been missing things up about you, so… I was correct, all along, then.” Volkner concluded _–mostly to himself–_ then, sealing my mouth with his in a quick, deep kiss that had involved two tongues battling each other for dominance, and how it was more than enough to made my crotch getting hurt in feelings.

_So, this feelings… I’ve experienced, was none other than… like? Like, the like that a boy used to say to a girl that he liked? Those romantic lines Mom had replayed over and over from the Drama that had sent her enough to tears…?_

Unsure at how and what I was feeling, what’s more with the action Volkner had just done as I had those thoughts, my entire wandering and wondering mind had then died down, exactly when I had felt Volkner’s hand started to found itself downwards, rubbing and squeezing my crotch in a fast, quick way as I let myself gasped and moaned from the sudden strange feeling.

I didn’t know since when or what exactly happened next, but as I felt Volkner had then furiously making me lose my head, his experienced hand working on my bulge with a quite erratic movement, I just knew I was actually close to… something. When my sight were then suddenly flashed with white as I jerked myself up strongly from the combination of strange pleasure _–coming from Volkner’s hand and leg–_ I felt my crotch were then spurting something warm, thick and wetting fluids that had come to made my pants getting stained truly _–like I was peeing myself, but that wasn’t it–_ all along, making me couldn’t help myself but feeling the aftermath and trembled under the alluring sensation.

And by the content feeling it had left as I felt my pants were wet down there _–but I didn’t give a care–_ I had then felt something else altogether, beside from my just strong release _–of pleasure that it had given–_ as I had eventually felt myself being dragged into another kind of exhaustion from; a content yet not so similar tiredness after doing assignments and all assignments. With jagged breaths from time to time after, I was then being pulled into a total drowsiness as I blacked myself out quite immediately after.

Even though before I truly had blacked myself out from, I had actually felt a small soft caressing movement coming to stay still and right up on the side of my cheeks, along with a call of my name that had been spoken beautifully with.

“I love you too, Lucas.”

。O。・「デンジ・コウキ」・。O。


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on, wake up.”

I had then felt myself being sluggishly coming out from the bed and yawned loudly as I felt a strong shook coming right up on my shoulder, making me cringed as I had just the last night’s _–quite a–_ nice dream as I had just to be interrupted with something else.

“But I’m still sleepy…” I said then, squinting my eyes a little to find blue ocean orbs that had been too close beyond my comprehension; but I didn’t give it much thought since I was too busy to be wanting to sleep again.

A snicker was then heard as I said that, making me wondered if I actually said something stupid when I still didn’t gain my total consciousness back, until a hand cupped my cheeks in a soft movement along with a romantic line _–that I’ve used to read and saw–_ coming straight to my ear was when I was actually up.

“Oh? Perhaps you will need a kiss from me, to make you sure are wide awake, then.”

Volkner had then concluded _–from my words and actions–_ as he started to land his lips to claim my mouth, making me moaned muffledly as I get myself totally being caught off _–just realizing what Volkner had said in the last minute–_ and couldn’t help myself but pacing up with Volkner’s messy yet hot kissing then, enough to send me back flying to the Arceus’ Spear Pillar and get myself dragged to somewhere else. Volkner, however, took notice of my reaction as fast as he could perceive then, letting his tongue wander to the inside of my mouth, twirling it up from the ceilings to the very nook and cranny of my mouth, before pulling back swiftly, leaving a trail of saliva in between.

I saw how the older man had then licked the side of his lips in an entrancing way, making me becoming totally recalling of what happened last night and averted my eyes immediately when my blush had started to return; again.

“Thanks for the _food._ ” Volkner said with a chuckle, making me ducked my head low upon hearing how teasing and possibly… romantic, by what he was doing then.

Volkner had then seen with a smirk that had apparently forming and already replacing his entrancing movement of the tongue that had been seen and visible from once he’d taken in what my face had probably looked like; flushed and totally red in color. I was staring blankly to the older man after Volkner had pulled himself from my face and lips, then, just to invite a curious look from Volkner, which I’ve never quite expect from.

The Gym Leader, however, wasn’t a person that would let the chances slip as he found a loophole _–and how I was lowering my total defenses, giving him a big chance of opportunities, presented just before him–_ as he closed himself in again, letting those blue orbs looking so mesmerizing as he fixated the gaze on me, who had apparently still laying down in the bed and becoming truly listless when those pools had made me felt like I was pulled into a dream state like.

Then in just no time, the older man had coming forth to reach my face up again, I noticed, intentionally bumping his forehead to mine for no longer than seconds quite strongly _–as if he was giving me another kind of actions that could be interpreted as an action to made someone up and truly, like some Luxray greeting its friends by using either statics or by bumping head–_ to even made me yelped from, with a whisper of,

“Good morning, Lucas.”

And pulling back immediately after as I fisted my hand to the older man’s shoulder in response, swatting him for what he was doing, for giving me such morning greetings and such _–although quite sluggish from the very just effect of waking up, too, so I felt like I was actually fisting the empty air instead of Volkner and how the fist returned downwards in no time–_ just to earn myself a hearty laugh from. Feeling myself being teased up with just in the morning of my wakefulness, too, also on how Volkner did that to me, I pouted as I turned to pull myself up after, sighing loudly as I took a glance from the corner of my eyes.

“Even though you had said you liked, well, no, _loved_ me too…”

I shrugged my shoulder as I then noticed Volkner was actually froze as he heard on what I’d just said, face getting quite pale in color; compared to how he usually looked like. The older man had then opened and closed his mouth in response _–looking like some Finneon and Magikarp, there–_ before actually spitting something in a mumble like _–inaudible voices–_ making me turned my head to look at the distance, fixating my gaze on the curtain as I took a fast glance through the gap that was there.

I found myself gasping as I ran myself out from the bed and to the window, then, beaming as I saw the weather had actually turned to be all good, decorating the usual Sunnyoshore with its bright, hot, and bustling with activities as a city. I smiled evenly as I saw some people had then running across the street below and playing up on the sandy beaches ahead. And by the sight, it felt like what had just happened yesterday had never existed, since there were not even any single traces of snow being seen already, given that it was truly spring, already.

_Well, since the weather had turned great, then it is time for me to…_

My train of thoughts _–my happiness, beaming–_ had then interrupted as I felt two strong hands were wrapping itself on my waist part, inviting a loud gasp coming from my throat when I had felt Volkner’s chin had then dug itself on the side of my shoulder, letting me felt the closeness we had just shared _–and from last night’s–_ more than ever.

“Thinking of going straight to go to visit the Resort Area, Lucas?”

“W-well, yes. Where else do I need to visit? I mean that is my main reason to get out under the _–unpredictable–_ harsh weather, anyway.”

Volkner had then eyes me for a moment _–as I turned to look at him from the corner of my eyes–_ before sighing.

“Not even telling me on how you just like me, and you now you will just be up and gone. Just how cruel can you be? After last night’s _exercise_ , too…”

I had then felt myself blushing when Volkner had mentioned the part of last night, making me squirmed evenly as Volkner let his arms still there, unmoving and locking me still in my place. I was actually gulping down my saliva down at first before actually answering what Volkner had just said; in embarrassment and all alike.

“I… I don’t think that I should be saying it first, right? More than that, you too, had apparently not saying anything to me either, so--!”

“I thought you mentioned about how you actually heard of me last night? So what is this about _me not_ saying anything, hmm, Lucas? Perhaps one should reflect in the mirror first.” Volkner questioned me then, eyebrows arched slightly in a teasing like state.

_So last night was true. He… he actually confessed of it, just now, right? Then… then!_

“I, I mean that you should be saying it straight to my face, so—“

“I love you, Lucas.” Volkner said with a low hushes tone as I was interrupted from _–like he was actually shutting me up and making me should be taking acknowledge of his feelings–_ with a strong, almost squeezing my soul out grip over my waist, enough to made me felt of how strong his feelings were for me, sending shivers up to my spine, in no time.

“And… you, blushing boy? What is your answer?” Volkner had then turned to lean closer to my face as he asked me with the same husky tone, making me couldn’t help but feeling my embarrassment was reaching the peak.

Gulping my throat loudly _–again–_ when I had just been given the opportunity to answer, I merely turned to look at Volkner, pulled into a trance-like state as I saw the older man wasn’t even blinking, taking his time to enjoy the time he was given with looking at me, being observant, and fully. And at the time, I was suddenly feeling rise of questions coming up on the inside of my chest, feeling the need the question it out the same, but…

Was what Volkner had said last night to me was truly… true? That I h-had feelings for him, in a like and… such. If I had then, along with strange rhythm I had faced and encountered just like this… then… then…

“…I do—do not know.”

Volkner, had suddenly burst into a sudden all laughter as I said that, making me turned to look bewildered when I saw him actually couldn’t stop laughing; looking like some mad man laughing his soul out, there.

“Wait, what? What is so funny?” I asked with a furrow of deep brows then, just letting the older man laughed evenly as his eyes found me for a second.

“No, it is just—just you, being you, I guess. So expected and all the same, truly innocent with what you’re thinking. Well, I will take that up as a yes, then.” Volkner had then released himself from me, making me pouted as I mumbled _‘yeah, thanks…’_ under my breath, making me suddenly gasped when I had felt Volkner’s hand had suddenly returned to the side of my thighs, only to shiver when I had felt Volkner’s hair was settling on the back of my nape.

“V-Volk—“

“We will continue it up _–of last night activities–_ later. You know, just in case you haven’t realize, I had cleaned your body last night after you fell asleep.” Volkner pointed then, squeezing my thighs for one last time before actually pulling himself from, making me let a blissful sigh from being let go.

I had then looked at the pants that I wore below, sighing as I saw there wasn’t any single stains being so visible _–like last night’s–_ from what Volkner had doing, and just hearing of what the older man had said just now, making me felt my blush was actually going to bite me out one of these days. I wasn’t sure on what was it by Volkner’s cleaning, was wondering the details, but… possibly, better not to be asked, or I would invite myself a big trouble ahead, along with Volkner who didn’t seem to be going to let me go, anytime soon.

“For now…” The older man had then suddenly said, snapping me out from my thoughts as I had felt a sudden grip over my wrist strongly, making me yelped as I had felt myself being pulled by a tremendous strength _–of Volkners–_ to walk ahead with him and up to somewhere, possibly, as I couldn’t help but trailing behind him, letting the older man lead ahead.

“I was going to ask if you’d like to have a breakfast outside? Since the weather seemed to be too nice to be missed upon and to be enjoyed…” Volkner tilted his head slightly to look at me, asking me for an acceptance of his invitations, and such.

As I couldn’t and was unsure on what to answer by that question _–which was more like of a statement, command, or some sort rather than a question, opinion, really–_ I merely stared at the older man for a moment, earning a nod from Volkner.

“Perhaps we can have a breakfast date.” Volkner said with a proudful tone then, letting me gasped from when he’d suddenly pulled me close to his waistline, making me bumped close to his body _–more like his chest–_ and feeling his warmth started to emanate and seeping to my body at the same time, enough to get me flustered than ever, by the couple-like position.

“B-Breakfast _date?_ ” Questioning _–and repeating–_ of what had Volkner just said earlier, I knew the older man wasn’t actually going to elaborate or even explaining with, but simply inviting me out with his own idea, as I didn’t even know where we were probably going to.

_Oh well… I guess, I will just kept myself busy attending and keeping myself up with the older man’s pace since it is of a nice weather too, on the outside. Not only that, maybe it was possible if by what happened in this date, I could actually found out of my own feelings for the older man. Or maybe I’ve found it out already when he actually said it last night when he did things to me. I wasn’t sure, but maybe that was the case._

_It wasn’t like what he’d done was actually affecting me to eventually feeling the like to him. More like, I was actually already feeling something foreign coming up whenever Volkner had teased me ever since. I was about to question it, but in the end I always either shoved it away, or forgetting the existence of the feeling itself. Until Volkner actually being persistent about and how he made me confess on what I was feeling, telling me that it was ‘like’, was when I kind of getting the gist of it._

_Or that… was how, I was, until I was supposedly to say that I like him, when he’d actually already confessed first, straight to my face. Now, I was expected to be the one who confessed, right? Right… it wasn’t like I was going to reject him up when he’d said those line either, so, if words could actually shown what was it I was feeling, that so be it._

Now off we were, to have a breakfast.

。O。・「デンジ・コウキ」・。O。


	5. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you might notice that the chapters are getting less and less in words, right? Right. It was intended that way, since everything would eventually come in light in this last chapter (the conclusion) and as to why was it kept short, all the while giving you the gist as to why was it ended quite abruptly on the last chapter. It wasn't because it was being not finished or anything, more like... you should read this last short chapter for the sake of answering your curiosity! ;D 
> 
> Everything settles here, and I won't spoil anymore as you will find everything up here (and answering the questions) so... without any further ado, scroll down and enjoy the read! ;D

“So I am _persistent_ with my feeling.”

Volkner say out of the blue when I am still lounging myself on the couch of the Villa upon a day when it is holiday for the two of us _–with Volkner free from his duties for a month, at last–_ as he comes up to me, seating himself on the couch I am seating on quickly, gluing himself as he plants a stare on me. I am not sure on what is it that Volkner is actually asking me _–or giving me statement–_ there, but returning his look with a tilt of head to one side, being confused with my eyes narrowed down as I give him a confused expression to him.

“You write about me here, that I am being _persistent_ , Lucas.”

Volkner then pull a book that he apparently already on his right hand from all of a sudden _–but not really registered or caught by my vision until he was actually pulling the book up–_ showing me the page where there are some of my writing there… until I am actually widening my eyes in response, realizing quite late after I read the whole line as I make a loud gasp in response, hand almost swatting and snatching the book fast, but failed as Volkner takes and pulls the book swiftly up.

I am then, glaring my eyes out to Volkner, making the older man actually having a feline grin forming on the side of his lips. As persistent as I am _–also at how I feel that Volkner had found something that he shouldn’t find, making me feeling flustered from–_ I continue with snatching the book from time to time from the older man’s hand with Volkner’s hands moving to one side to another _–like I am being toyed with–_ until I am actually falling straight to the older man’s chest then as I am unbalancing myself, flumping grandly as I am then felt a hand starts to tighten around my shoulder at the same time, making me flumped evenly and almost getting squeezed from the movement.

At the time, I merely turned to glare my eyes up to look at Volkner’s face, only to get myself a smirk, and a playful wave of the book on Volkner’s hand.

_That book is actually my diary. More like, a short diary of what happened between me and Volkner before I actually fell for him. I didn’t finish writing it as the continuation of the last page was actually too explicit to be written, as we spend our days almost cooped up on the inside of Volkner’s Gym or my Villa, just like now, so…_

“So, you actually write everything that has happened down between us, on this… every single pages of this blue book. It is interesting to see your point of view about me, though, Lucas. But let me ask you one thing…” Volkner pauses for a moment, a hand from my shoulder moves slowly from my shoulder to lift my chin up, making me gaining full access of looking at Volkner’s manly features, all the while gulping my saliva down as I kind of anticipate what will come next from Volkner’s lips; most probably unpredictable words.

“…Why did you not finish writing the rest of this book? I know we had important moments after we had breakfast, as we had spent much time on Sunnyshore City together, to even play on the sandy beach, with you confessing your like there _–as I recalled perfectly–_ to me not long after you fell onto my body then; just like now.”

As Volkner points it out, I feel my cheeks has not long, getting truly red in color _–as I recalled it–_ making me couldn’t help but duck my head a little. I avert my eyes for a moment from the older man, before actually returning hesitantly to look at Volkner’s face, only to find his blue orbs looking so fascinating at the same time. Not only that, his smirk is becoming even more visible as he seems to be getting what I am thinking at the time we stare to each other.

“ _Well?_ ” Volkner asks with a teasing tone, but probably wanting to get a truthful explanation from me as he asks that short but full of intention sentence; asking my honesty, out from my lips.

I gulp down my saliva as I see Volkner is actually waiting for me to speak for the lingering seconds after _–as we are not daring enough to interrupt one’s chance to speak with, when the other was being questioned, while eyes are both on the each other, observing–_ making me feeling suddenly having paranoia coming up, creeping and eating up at my feelings away on the inside if I am going to tell the truth to him. Volkner, however, as the older man and having experiences, isn’t wasting any more time as he sees me not talking, taking the chance he has as he has his way with me, having his fast movement to claim my lips fast.

As Volkner lunges himself on me in a quick movement, I loudly gasp when I feel Volkner has actually wrap his other hand on the back of my nape, angling my head to match his kisses perfectly to one side, making me quite getting choked as I felt the older man’s tongue starts to swirl and push through the entrance of my mouth, pushing and pulling the muscle from time to time. I am not sure on how long is it going for the two of us by kissing passionately _–or more like I am being kissed and lead by–_ but once I feel Volkner is suddenly moving the hand’s position from the back of my nape and down to my waist, it was when I decide it is enough.

“S-Stop, Volkner. We’ve just had too much for last night and I’m totally sore, so…”

I immediately pull myself from the older man’s deep tongue then, letting the older man getting quite shocked at the sudden movement _–and of my words, there–_ but being satisfied as he sees me then. As I am having my embarrassment back and how it is decorating my _–already–_ flushed face, with the saliva that is bridging and decorating the side of our lips sloppily, making us looking like such a mess out of love, I know Volkner must possibly has something already going on the inside of his head.

And just as I thought, Volkner, actually takes his chance to lick the rest of the saliva quickly _–as I am still quite in daze and can not react–_ and letting his entrancing movement over the side of the lips be seen by me at the same time, making me cringe a little as I know the older man is purposefully doing that. Volkner is a tease and he will always be one.

“S-Stop doing that.” I say as I avert my eyes slightly from Volkner’s still licking the side of his lips then.

“Oh? Why do I need to stop? We are lovers now, Lucas, and should you know, there is nothing to be embarrassed from or anything that comes around, since… we’ve seen each other’s private parts and done things countless times, _no?_ ” Volkner chuckles.

I am, by what I just heard, immediately return to look at Volkner, who already made a playful, prideful smile as he sees me. I know he is true about this, yet I can’t help myself but be embarrassed again, especially when he bring that part of seeing each other’s _parts_. I know we’re lover at the same time, just not long after what he’d said earlier _–the part of the beach after, the one I didn’t write up in my diary–_ but at the same time, I still couldn’t believe that it is still embarrassing to be recalled, especially when he finds my diary out of nowhere _–where it should have been hid and stored on the inside of my storage box on the inside of my bag–_ and shows it up to me.

_Thankfully, I didn’t write anything after that breakfast date mentioning, or else… he might just tease me to the ends of the earth._

 “Wa-wait, where did you find my book, first? How come did you just take it up and read it out of the blue?”

 “Hmm? Well, I find it up in your bag earlier, snucking it out from and reading it. And I supposed that you didn’t write the continuation of this chapter four in your diary because everything is mostly about what we’ve done in bed, cuddling and such…” Volkner smirks.

“ _Volkner!_ ” I shout to the older man then _–to stop him from continuing it further and getting mad at the realization that he really snucks it up from my bag, no less–_ as my face is getting redder than ever, as I only earning myself a small chuckle not truly long.

“I’m joking, geez. You don’t have to be so uptight about it. And yes, I understand that you’re still sore, since you’ve been seating yourself here ever since, unmoving with your legs tensed up. And that aside, I thought there are more important things to be written here, Lucas, yet you _didn’t_. I was wondering too, if you’re actually writing it up after…?” Volkner trails off in silence as his eyebrows arch slightly from, questioning me about whatever it is he is asking.

I am not sure on what to answer then, but merely looking at the older man for a while, until I actually get the gist of what he means of as I widen my eyes in response. I bite my lower lip for not long, eyes averted down below for a moment, before actually giving the older man a single nod. My reaction, as I always expect, actually earn a chuckle out from Volkner. I then feel the older man’s hand started to move from my waist to my shoulder, pulling me straight onto his chest then, letting me getting flumped to the comfortable toned body beneath those shirts, feeling myself getting enveloped by his body warmth.

“So you write it up after our time together. Aren’t you a _sweet_ one.” Volkner says in a hush tone, leaning in for a fast peck on my forehead, sending me shivers down my body.

“Volkner…” I say as I tilt my head slightly to look at Volkner, making him only grin as he waves the blue diary in the air again.

“You know, I am actually hoping that no one will ever find that blue diary book out of nowhere, just in case that they will end up like you; who had eventually finds it, reading it up, and teasing me out loud, just like now. Not that I want to share it out to the public either _–since it is embarrassing as hell–_ but now that you’ve bring that up… I don’t know what to say to you, Volkner.” I shrug my shoulder, exhaling long sigh.

Volkner is at first, humming _–in understanding, I suppose–_ before actually smiling again.

“I doubt anyone else would actually find this diary easily, since, you know… I am the only one who can access your bag, right? Since we’re _lovers_. Also, if you are thinking that I might mind by what you are writing here, I am not, truly. But never had I thought you write me as someone being _persistent_ with my feeling.” Volkner shrugs his shoulder, squints his eyes a little.

“We-we, we are. You don’t have to repeat it twice, I know, but still! That doesn’t make sense as to why do you even taking my diary out in the first place, even if we’re lovers! Also, aren’t _you_ persistent? I mean, at first, I didn’t even know what is it you’re getting at me, teasing me endlessly. Not only that, you too, apparently even made me blurt things that I didn’t want even to recall or said out loud; if not of your persistence and blocking my way out, that was.” I roll my eyes, sighing loudly.

“I am just _curious_ with your items, Lucas. You know, I was wondering if you’ve brought anything that surely you wanted to hide from me; such as this diary, or _things_. If I am not doing that, though, Lucas, you will never know, and…” Volkner inhaled a lot of airs then, a hand that is on my shoulder actually turns to rub my back softly.

“…we will never get or end up together. Just think of it… as me helping you recognizing your own feeling, by that event. I said I love you, and that is the truth.” Volkner has then leans in to plant a kiss on my cheek, blue eyes gleaming as he makes some kind of expression that will tell that he is actually begging me for believing that part as helping.

I narrow down my eyes in response, expression becoming having no interest, almost blank from, all the while shaking my head slightly. I never brought anything that Volkner thought I would bring, truly, except that diary; which I never expect him to read it either. I know I had written a little part of it up and all, but then again, stopping once I’ve reached chapter four, because I suddenly had these sudden paranoia on what if it would actually found out by someone and ends up publicly by the next time _–because of my falling and sudden accident before, I just never knew what would happen to me in the future, too, but I hope none would eventually happen–_ and gets busted by Volkner.

_But now he has found it and read it, just what can I say?_

I, too, know when Volkner has make that tone, voice, expression, and especially that last sentence by what he has said, he usually seeks my attention, such as giving him a shower of _‘I like you too’,_ in response, or something that will end up in things I would never rather write in my diary. I always have known where this is going, so…

“Your _point?_ ”

“Say you _like_ me.” Volkner leans in for a quick peck over my lips then, inviting my blush to come back at the last minute, creeping at my face although I am not minding it as I return the kiss for not long after.

“And if I will _not_ say it?” I tease the older man again then, making him turns his expressions into sour one, quite grumpy but all the same, still smiling from.

“Oh it is fine. I will just take you up to bed and made you couldn’t help but calling my name to stop, and messing you up dearly...”

Is all Volkner says before he actually back in his action, pushing me straight on the couch as our lips lock together then, sharing our passionate kisses as I feel myself getting used to the pace, all the while feeling the crushing pining of Volkner on the top of my body, showing what he wants to do, when he knew where this is going to; like how it was usually, with me not even going to write it up in the diary because of it. The entire day is then spent by us having our way from the couch to the bed, from morning until dawn, until we’ve actually taking loss of time the whole day, with me getting calls from Professor Rowan and Mother the next day, all the while Volkner getting scolds from Buck because of his forgotten over the appointment he made the last time on Battleground.

_If I knew it would happen, I should have just burn my diary out and throw it out somewhere. But hey, everything that had happened is not too bad, either. But then again, it is bad because we happened to then not having matching schedules to meet or doing anything together, until almost half a year passed again, with us cuddling and doing things all over; like we had just gotten into relationship and starting it all over because of us missing each other._

_And that is all because of that blue diary of mine, being found by Volkner all of a sudden with persistence, as the first topic…_

**_END._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that marks the end for the chapter! Well, thank you for reading it up this far, and if you loved the story, leave some kudos, and say happy birthday to Cats, yes? :D I want it to be the best gift and birthday for, so... thank you again, everyone, for your support, loves, and...
> 
> All the subscribes and the lovely supports you all have given me, from the past to the future! ;D And see you next time on the next incoming fic, yes? ;D Yes, on the note section, see you!


End file.
